¿Seguro, Qué somos amigos?
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Darién son amigos de la infancia, con los años su sentimientos fueron cambiando y están enamorados de uno al otro, pero el afán de Darién en ser un famoso detective a logrado que su amiga se vaya alejando de él, Andrew y lita amigos desde la infancia son inseparables pero unas semanas atrás, algo le paso a lita que hizo cambiar drásticamente.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en Tokio, la calle número cuatro vive una chica un tanto especial ya que su padre es un famoso detective, bueno era famoso en que unos meses para acá ha sido opacado por un chico de instituto que ha dado mucho de qué hablar su nombre es Darién Chiba un adolecente de tan solo 17 años, y también su mejor amigo

En casa Tsukino

— Papá tengo que irme. — Serena mirándolo

— Tan rápido. — el leyendo el periódico

— Son casi las 7 tengo que llegar temprano, me toca el aseo hoy. — recogiendo sus pertenencias

— No llegues tarde. — tomando un poco de café

— Lo sé, adiós. — yéndose a toda prisa

En la calle

— Sí, Andrew ya he hablado con ella, pero no quiere escucharme. — Darién hablando por su celular

— Pobre de ti Chiba, me imagino lo apretado que debes de estar. — Andrew con sinceridad

— Sí, en un lado tengo a Serena y el otro lado los casos, es lo que me apasiona. — los ojos iluminados

— Jajajaja te entiendo hombre, yo también soy así. — soltando una carcajada

— ¿Y Lita cómo van? – curioso

— Más o menos. — suspirado

— ¿Y eso?

— Esta cambiada tiene días rara, casi no habla conmigo de nada. — tristeza

— Sí, quieres le pregunto a Serena, a lo mejor ella sabe. — animándolo

Serena llegando atrás de él

— ¿Qué tengo que saber?

Darién asustado

— Casi me matas mujer

— Ha ojala. — yéndose

— Te dejo Andrew, me voy. — siguiéndola

— Suerte amigo.

— Gracias. — Cortando, corriendo para alcanzar a Serena — oye

— ¿Qué quieres? – sin detenerse

— Ya deja de estar, molesta conmigo. — serio

— Cuando dejes los casos y vuelvas hacer como antes. — molesta

— Otra vez con lo mismo Tsukino. — furioso

— Sí, Chiba déjame tranquila

— Otra vez peleando, si siguen así. Su matrimonio no durara mucho tiempo. — divertida

— Mina deja de molestarnos con eso. — Serena seria

— Es que parecen la pareja perfecta. — sonriéndoles

Darién agarrado a Serena de la cintura

— Es que lo somos

Serena separándose de él

— Claro que no, tonto

— Vamos, se nos hace tarde. — su amiga mirándolos

— Sí, vamos

En Osaka

— Papá tengo que irme. — Lita mirándolo

— Qué te vaya bien, hija

— Gracias papá. — salió de la casa, se fue directo a al instituto

Andrew llegando

— Hola

— Hola Andrew. — sin mirarlo

— ¿Oye estás rara?

— Es tú imaginación Andrew. — nerviosa

— ¿Te pasa algo? – preocupándose

— No me pasa, nada

— Mañana es viernes. Me voy a Tokio ¿quieres ir conmigo? – sonriéndole

— No sé, déjame pensarlo. — alejándose de él

— Oye

— Nos vemos. — yéndose al salón

— ¿Qué le pasara? – observando cómo se alejaba de él

En Tokio

— Mina ¿Qué vas hacer mañana? – pregunto Serena

— Hmm no sé, depende que quiere hacer Yaten. — mirándola

— Hm ya, me avisas, sí no vas a salir con Yaten

— Sigues molesta con Darién. — curiosa

— Sí y mucho. — rudeza

— ¡Qué tontos!

— Mina

— Sí, es la verdad

— Dejemos de hablar de Darién. — cruzando los brazos

— Está bien

Osaka

En el instituto

— Ok nos vemos. — Andrew despidiéndose de unos compañeros

— Hola Andrew. — Lita acercándose

— Tonta ¿ya eres la de antes? – divertido

— Solo quería decirte que no podre ir a Tokio, contigo. — mirándolo

— ¿Por qué?

— No es tú problema. — en defensa

Andrew agarrándola del brazo

— Estás muy rara, no quieres hablar conmigo.

— Andrew la personas cambian, y yo ya cambie. — molesta

Andrew asombrado

— Adiós. — Ella, en su mente — perdón Andrew, no te puedo decir nada, no todavía

En Tokio

— Adiós Serena. — Mina despidiéndose de su amiga

— Adiós. — despidiéndose de Mina, iba caminando hacia su casa en eso alguien la agarro por la cintura, automáticamente Serena metió un golpe por el estomago y se zafo

— Duele por eso eres la capitana del instituto. — agarrándose la barriga

Serena preocupada

— ¿Eres tú Darién?

— Ay duele. — él quejándose

— Perdón, pero es tú culpa, me asustaste tonto. — mirado a su amigo

— Está bien. — Darién riéndose

Serena acercándose más a él

— ¿Estás bien?

— Más o menos. — leve sonrisa

— Tonto

— Ya no te enojes

En Osaka

— Papá, me voy para Tokio mañana. — Lita mirándolo

— Ok, saludos a Serena y Darién

— Ok papá, no le digas nada a Andrew. — le pidió

Liho extrañado

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que solo quiero ir yo, porque Serena me va a llevar a unos lugares buenísimos. — mintió

— Ok

En Japón

— Serena por favor, no estés molesta conmigo. — Darién casi en suplica

— Deja de trabajar de detective. — le ordeno

— Están bien, por una condición. — él mirándola con sinceridad, para después sonreír

— ¿Cuál?

— Deja de ser la capitana. — sonrisa triunfante

— He

— Yo dejo lo que más me gusta y tú también. — sinceridad

— Pero. — perpleja

— Aceptas ¿o no? – retándola

— Está bien

— Bien, vamos a comer helado. — mirándola

Serena en su mente

— No creo que sea difícil dejar de ser capitana

Darién jalándola por el brazo

— Vamos

— Sí

La tarde trascurrió rápidamente. Había amanecido

— Nos vemos mañana. — Darién dejando a Serena en su casa

— Sí, adiós Darién

Darién dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Nos vemos mañana

Serena sonrojada

— Sí, adiós

Darién se fue

Serena entrado a la casa

— Llegue papá

— Qué bueno que llegaste, es tarde y tengo hambre. — mirándola

— Vale, comenzare hacer la cena. — suspirando

— No tardes

— Lo sé. — alejándose

Kenji agarro unas cervezas y comenzó a beber

Serena mirándolo y pensando

— Dios desde cuando dejara de tomar. — en eso suena el celular — bueno

— Serena soy yo. — Lita

— Lit ¿y eso? – extrañada

— Serena, ayúdame necesito un favor tuyo. — desesperada

— Dime. — preocupada

— Mañana me voy para Tokio, me vas acompañar hacerme unos exámenes que necesito. — angustiada

Serena preocupada

— ¿Estás enferma?

— No sé, pero estoy muy asustada. — le confeso

— Lit

— Mañana me voy temprano espérame en el tren de Tokio, no quiero irme en avión luego Andrew va sospechar más rápido, le he dicho a mi padre que no diga nada. — comenta

— Pero ¿tan grave puede ser? – asustándose

— Más o menos, Serena creo que mi vida cambiara muy rápido y si es lo que pienso será un gran lio y no creo que esté preparada. — afligida

— Lit no me asustes.

— Te espero allá. — cortando

— Lit. — estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, termino de hacer la comida

En casa Chiba

— Es en serio Chiba, Lita no me trata como antes. — desesperándose

— Qué raro. — extrañado, desde que los conoció le pareció demasiado unidos

— Estoy preocupado

— Tan grave es, que estés preocupado. — asombrado

— Sí

— Déjame hablar con Serena, a ver si, quiere ir para Osaka este fin.

— Ok yo iba air para allá, es mejor que ustedes vengan para acá. — su amigo

— Ok, nos vemos

— Adiós Chiba. — cortando

Al día siguiente

Serena fue en busca de Lita

— Hola

— Serena. — Abrazándola — tengo tantas cosas que contarte

— Lita. — aceptando el abrazo

— Ven vamos para el hospital

— Ok, vamos

— Estoy asustada. — le confeso

— Tranquila, veras que no será nada malo. — animándola

— Eso espero

Las chicas se fueron para el hospital

— Nombre de la paciente. — pregunto la enfermera

— Serena Tsukino. — Lita mirado a su amiga

— He. — su amiga sin entender

— Perdón Serena, necesito usar tú nombre. — apenada

— Está bien

— Quiero hacerme un examen completo. — mirándola

— Ok, venga. — la enfermera

— Ok. — alejándose de su amiga y yéndose con la enfermera

— Estoy preocupada. — Serena mirando como su amiga se alejaba de ella

En laboratorio

— Solo quiero sacarme la sangre de. — hablándole al oído

— Ok. — mirándola

En sala de espera

— Se está tardando. — Serena impaciente

Lita saliendo

— Vamos

— Sí quieres, vamos a ver unas cosas. — sonriéndole

— Sí, vamos pronto veré a mi madre y quiero comprarle muchas cosas. — risueña

— Vamos

— ¿Y las clases? – pregunto curiosa

— Un día que falte, no pasara nada. — alegre

En el instituto

— Serena no ha llegado. — Darién mirando a Mina

— No ha venido. — Mina extrañada

— Qué raro

— No tanto, a veces pasa, como no estás aquí muy poco te das de cuenta. — mirándolo de reojo

— ¿Cómo es eso Mina?

— A veces el tío se pone ebrio y Serena tiene que cuidarlo por horas. — Suspirando — la vida de Serena es muy complicada

— Lo sé

— Y tú también se lo haces, más difícil. — cruzando los brazos

— Yo. — atónito

— Sí tú. — sonando de celular — bueno

— Hola dile al profesor que no voy a poder ir, porque me enferme. — mintió serena

Mina preocupada

— Pero ¿estás bien?

— Sí

— Está bien, aquí esta su marido preguntando por ti ¿te lo paso o no? – sonriendo

— Este

Darién quitándole el celular a Mina

— ¿Por qué no vienes?

— No es tú problema, no me siento bien así que. Adiós. — cortando

— Serena ¿por qué? – Lita mirándola con asombro

— Para que no esté molestando. — sinceridad

— Ok. — sonriéndole

— Vamos para las tiendas. — risueña

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo

— Vamos

En Osaka

— ¿Qué? – Andrew mirando al padre de Lita

— Sí, Lita se fue para Tokio, me dijo que volvería pronto. — comunica

— Lita está rara. — él sinceridad

— De verdad, la veo muy tranquila. — suavidad

— Yo la veo diferente

— Hm puede ser. — no muy preocupado

En Tokio

— Jajá me he divertido mucho Serena. — Lita feliz

— Me alegro mucho

— Serena este fin ve a Osaka. — invitándola

— Sí, me parece excelente

— Qué bien. — sonriendo

— Vamos para la casa a buscar mi ropa y nos vamos. — Serena divertida

— ¿Tú padre te dará permiso?

— Claro, creo que se va con unos amigos a pasear. — sonriendo

— Ok, vamos

— Me gusta la blusa que compraste. — contenta

— Gracias, es para mi mamá. — feliz

— De nada, vamos. — emocionada

En el instituto

— Adiós. — Darién caminando hacia la salida

— Darién

Darién asombrado

— Andrew

— ¿Y Serena?

— No vino. — acercándose a él

— Entonces están juntas. — serio

— Juntas

— Lita vino para Tokio y no me dijo nada. — furioso

— Andrew, las cosas están muy extrañas

— Desde hace casi 2 meses esta así de rara. — mirándolo

— Vamos para la casa de Serena

— Estoy que no me lo creo, Lita no es así. — caminando

— Perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero será que Lita está enamorado de otro chico. — deteniéndose

Andrew molesto

— Claro que no

— Es lógico tú no le has intentado decirles sus sentimientos hacia ella, y Lita no es fea debe de tener muchos enamorados. — sinceridad

— Tienes razón Darién, soy un tonto. — abatido

— Sí y mucho

— En cambio tú. — mirándolo

— He tratado de decirles mis sentimientos. — serio

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Siempre pasa algo. — frustrado

— Sí, algo me has comentado y más, desde que la policía te busca para resolver casos. — serio

— Sí, tengo que contarte algo que prometí con Serena. — caminando

— Cuenta. — siguiéndolo

En casa Tsukino

— Sí papá, adiós. — Serena mirado a su padre

— Con cuidado niñas. — Kenji mirándolas

— No sé, preocupe tío. — Lita sonriendo

— Con juicio

— Sí, papá

— Ikuko sabe. — mirando a su hija

— Pues no, pero llámala. — ella alejándose

— Oye ven aquí. — llamándola con autoridad

— Adiós. — Serena corriendo más deprisa

Lita persiguiéndola

— Serena no vas a lograr que el tío y ella vuelva

— Tengo que intentarlo. — sonriendo

— Tienes razón, vámonos. — alegre

— Sí

Las chicas se dirigieron a la estación, compraron los tiques y se fueron a Osaka en tren

En sitio

— Vamos a ver, qué excusan nos dan. — Andrew serio

Darién mirado que estaban peleando Ikuko y Kenji

— Algo pasa, esos dos están peleando. — Preocupado — será que Serena se puso mal — yéndose hasta a dónde estaban ellos

— No debiste dejarla ir sola. — Ikuko furiosa

— Ya tiene 17 años se sabe cuidar sola. — Kenji molesto

— ¡Tonto!

— ¿Qué pasa? – Darién acercándose

— Hola Darién el tonto de mi ex marido, dejo ir a Serena sola a Osaka con una amiga. — furiosa

— Será posible no la he podido ver en todo el día. — Andrew malhumorado

— Vamos a Osaka. — Darién mirado a su amigo

Kenji celoso

— Tú no vas

— Claro que sí. — Ikuko mirado a Darién — por favor ve y tráemela a casa, quiero darle unas buenas nalgadas a esa niña

Darién un poco de miedo por la mirada de Ikuko

— Sí, señora

— Vamos Chiba. — su amigo

— Sí, vamos.


	2. Chapter 2

Las horas pasaron Serena y Lita estaban en Osaka

— Me encanta venir a Osaka. — serena sonriendo

— Qué bueno, y a mi ir a Tokio. — alegre

— Lit puedo hacer una pregunta. — ella mirándola

— Dime

— Lit ¿Qué tienes? – preocupada

— Te voy a contar

Hace dos meses atrás

— Lit de que te vas a disfrazar. — Andrew mirándola

— De cleopatra. — sonriendo

— Yo de gladiador

— Nos vemos a las siete. — alegre

— Ok, adiós

— Adiós

Las horas pasaron

En casa Kino

Andrew tocando el timbre

— Hola Lita

Lita abriendo

— Hola, estoy lista

Andrew no daba crédito a lo que veía, Lita estaba espectacularmente hermosa

— Te vez

— Rara. — mirándolo

— Bien

— Tú también, vamos. — jalándolo

— Sí, vamos

— Presiento que esta noche será muy espacial. — ella contenta

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – curioso

— No sé, tengo esa impresión

— Tonterías. — serio

— Tonto

Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta

— Lita estás hermosa. — lima mirando a su amiga

— Gracias. — sonrojada

— Voy a hablar con unos amigos. — Andrew alejándose de ella

— Ok. — mirando como Andrew se alejaba

— Tonto es Andrew, nunca está pendiente de ti. — lima cruzando los brazos

— Para que hacerlo, si no es mi novio. — tristeza

— Eso porque no sabe lo que tiene al lado. — jedit acercándose a lita

Lita asombrada

— Jedit

— ¡Estás hermosa, pareces una verdadera egipcia!

Lita sonrojada

— Gracias

— Ven, vamos a bailar. — invitándola

— Es que…. — dudosa

Jedit agarrándola del brazo jalándola

— Vamos. — llevándola a la pista

Actualmente

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto serena curiosa

— Déjame terminar. — riéndose

— Ok, te escucho

En la fiesta

Lita y Jedit estaban bailando muy tranquilamente, mientras Andrew se puso celoso comenzó a tomar muchísimo

Lita separándose de Jedit

— Gracias por bailar conmigo, pero estoy cansada

— Gracias a ti, me ayudaste mucho. — él sonriendo

— De nada

— Lit Andrew está demasiado borracho. — llego su amiga lima seria

Lita asombrada

— ¿Qué? — Yéndose a donde estaba él

— Andrew estás demasiado tomado. — comenta un compañero

Andrew repujándola

— Cállate

— Andrew ¿qué pasa? — mirándolo

— Cállate ¡tonta! – celoso

Lita molesta

— No me insultes así que camina. — agarrándole de la mano

— Déjame. — soltándose

— Tengo que tenerte mucha paciencia. — lita suspirando

— Andrew, no te da vergüenza que tú chica te vea así. — jedit en burla y intentando ayudar a Andrew

— Ese no es tu problema. — Andrew molestándose

— Gracias por ayudarme, déjeme mi sola llevarlo. — la joven notando el enfado de su amigo

— Tonta

— Cállate idiota, camina. — llevándolo del brazo

— Oye

Lita lo arrastro y subió al taxi

— Nos vamos. — Mirando a sus compañeros y cerrando la puerta — vaya día

— ¡Cállate!

Lita molesta y dolida

— Ya déjame de insultar un día, no voy amanecer con humor de aguantar sus groserías, no sé qué te pasa maldita sea. — llorando

Andrew apenado

— Lit perdóname

— Cállate

El taxi los dejo en casa Furuhata

— Gracias. — lita pagándole al taxi

— Lit. — el avergonzado

— Dime

— Perdón

— Déjalo así Andrew. — suspirando

— Pero

Lita abriendo la puerta

— Qué bueno que tus padres me dejaron la llave

— Esos dos están en casa de mis abuelos. — rascándose la cabeza

— Sí. — ayudándolo a entrar

— Déjame en la habitación. — le pidió

— Sip vamos. — ayudándolo a subir las escaleras

Andrew subiendo con cuidado

— Gracias

Lita abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Andrew

— Ayúdame, estás muy pesado

— No me puedo sostener de pie. — sintiendo que sus piernas estaban fallando

Lita camino un poco más con Andrew y tropezó, cayeron justo en la cama

— Andrew bájate, me estás aplastando. — sonrojada

— Perdón, siempre he querido hacer esto. — dándole un beso en los labios que al principio Lita quedo impresionada pero luego correspondió de la misma manera que Andrew la estaba besando con mucha ternura y pasión, separándose un poco de ella — te amo Lita te amo de hace muchos años

— Yo también, te amo Andrew

Actualidad

Serena asombrada

— ¡Romántico!

Lita sonrojada

— Sí, paso algo que los dos no habíamos planeado

— ¿Qué? – sin entender

— Estuvimos juntos. — apenada

— ¡Qué!

— Sí, y creo que estoy embarazada

Serena asombrada

— ¡Dios!

En avión

— ¡Qué! – exclamo Darién perplejo

— Sí, no recuerdo nada más, solo que llegamos a la casa y no recuerdo que más paso, desde allí está molesta conmigo.— Andrew suspirando

— Será que pasó algo, entre ustedes. — el mirándolo

Andrew agarrándose la cabeza

— No lo sé

Darién serio

— La cosa esta más complicada

— Sí

En Osaka

— Has sentido algunos síntomas. — pregunto serena

— La verdad todavía no, pero mi periodo no me ha bajado. — angustiada

— Puede ser que sea por el miedo

— Puede ser. — abatida

— Solo tenemos que esperar los resultados el lunes. — su amiga

— Sí. — nerviosa

— Vamos a comer algo. — serena apenada, su estomago rugía

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo

Las horas pasaron y Serena se quedo dormida, mientras Lita terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas en eso sonó el timbre

Lita abriendo la puerta

— ¿Quién será?

— Hola. — Andrew sonriéndole

Lita asombrada

— Andrew

Darién mirándola

— ¿Y Serena?

— Está dormida. — mirándolos

Darién sorprendido

— ¡Dormida!

— Sí

Darién extrañado

— Qué raro

— Pues no sé. — nerviosa

— ¿Qué te pasa Lita? – notando su nerviosismo

— Yo nada. — defensiva

— Andrew, creo que es muy tarde para hablar. — Darién mirando su reloj

— Sí son casi las doce. — nerviosa

— La verdad estoy cansado. — Darién bostezando

— Mañana hablamos. — lita seria

— Adiós

— Yo quiero hablar contigo Lit. — Andrew entrando a la casa

— Mañana Andrew. — sacándolo de su casa

— Está bien, adiós

— Adiós

— Adiós. — dijeron los amigos

Las horas pasaron, había amanecido

Serena despertando

— Mmm ¿Qué hora es?

— Buenos días Serena, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – lita sonriéndole

— Un poco cansada, bien ¿y qué hora es? – bostezando

— Casi las nueve

— Todavía es buena hora. — sonriendo

— Ya está listo el desayuno

— Gracias

En casa Furuhata

— Gracias señora. — Darién mirando la comida

— De nada hijo. — sonriéndole la mujer

— Madre ¿y Lita no ha llamado?

— No, me dijo su padre que pronto se irá unos meses para la casa de su madre. — le comenta

— Ah… si todos los años es lo mismo. — Andrew serio

— Sí, es una costumbre. — comento angeló padre de Andrew

— Ojala que Serena tuviera esa suerte solo ve su madre, cuando ella puede o quiere. — comenta Darién

— Pobre de ella. — la mujer apenada

— Serena es feliz así. — sonriéndole

En casa Kino

— Está delicioso. — lita comiendo un trozo de pan

Serena mirándola seriamente

— Parece que te gusta mucho

— Está delicioso. — comiendo un poco más

— Sí. — comiendo un poco

— Vamos a terminar de comer, para vayamos a pasear. — lita animándola

— Sí. — emocionada

— Comamos

En Tokio

Mina desesperada

— En dónde estará Serena

— Pues llámala. — su novio divertido

— Quiero hacerlo. — sacando su celular

— ¿Qué? –perplejo

Mina molesta

— Debe de estar con el tonto de Darién

Yaten soltó una carcajada

— Oye

Yaten divertido

— Eres una celosa

— Lo se

— No pienses tanto, mujer. — riéndose

Mina jalándolo

— Vamos a pasear

— Sí, vamos

En Osaka

— Vamos. — lita abriendo la puerta

— Quiero ir a varios lugares. — serena sonriendo

— Claro que sí

— Sí, vamos. — jalándola

— Vamos para el centro comercial a comprar muchas cosas. — lita sonriendo

— Sí, vamos

Darién y Andrew gritaron

— ¡Hey para dónde van!

Lita y Serena voltearon

— ¡Qué hacen aquí! — Mirándolos

— ¿Serena para dónde van? – pregunto Darién con seriedad

— No es tú problema Chiba. — lita seria

— Claro que nos interesa. — Andrew cruzando los brazos

— Claro que no. — repico su amiga

— Vamos. — serena agarrando a lita del brazo

Darién agarrándola del brazo

— Tú te vienes conmigo

Serena zafándose

— No

Darién cargándola

— Deja de quejarte

Serena golpeándolo

— Bájame

— Adiós, los veremos más tarde. — Darién despidiéndose de Andrew y Lita

— Ok, ahora es hora de hablar Lita

— Dime

— ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo? – serio

— Estoy molesta como me tratas, ya me canse de tus malos tratos, yo no soy un juguete. — cruzando los brazos

— Lita perdóname, es que a veces soy un bruto contigo, pero tienes que entenderme soy un chico. — excusándose

Lita dolida

— No te puedo entender

— Pero…

— Es mejor que no, nos veamos por un tiempo. — dolida

Andrew asombrado

— Pero

— Por favor, quiero quedarme con un buen recuerdo de nuestra amistad. — tristeza

En otro lado

Serena molesta

— Bájame

Darién bajándola

— ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

— Sí, mucho

— Quedamos en un acuerdo que, yo no resolvería caso., en estos dos días me han llamado quince veces y he dicho que no. — mirándola

Serena asombrada

— Tanto

— Sí, me han llamado de todas parte y he dicho que no

Serena sintiéndose culpable

— Lo siento

— Déjalo, solo quiero que tú y yo estemos bien como antes. — sonriéndole

— Eso será difícil, porque….

— Nuestros sentimientos han cambiado y nos estamos dando de cuenta que estamos enamorados del uno al otro, y tenemos que darnos una oportunidad. — mirándola

— Darién….

Darién abrazándola

— Te quiero Serena y no quiero perderte

— Yo tampoco. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia para siempre? — Sonriéndole

— Sí. — Emocionada — quiero ser tu novia para siempre

— Me alegro mucho. — él dándole un beso en los labios que al principio sorprendió a Serena, le correspondió de la misma manera.

Mientras que en otro lado Lita iba caminando sin un rumbo fijo y sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas

Lita en su mente

— Fue lo mejor, el no se acuerda de lo que paso ese día, tonto cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante de los dos. — llorando

En otro lado

Andrew estaba que no lo creía que Lita le había dicho, no podría aguantar sin verla y sin hablar con ella, tenía que hacer algo para volverla a recuperar

En Tokio

En oficina de la abogada Ikuko Fujimoto

— Ok, adiós. — ikuko cortando la llamada

Luna abriendo la puerta

— Hola Ikuko

Ikuko asombrada

— ¿Qué sorpresa?

— Sí, vine a ver a mi niño. — luna sonriéndole

— Será al joven, ya no es un niño Luna. — sonriéndole

— Jajajaja los años pasan y yo sigo igual. — luna orgullosa, aun de su apariencia joven

— Es verdad. — sonriéndole

— ¿Y Serena cómo está?

— Horita no está, se fue con una amiga para Osaka. — le comenta

— ¿Y eso que no está con Darién? – extrañada, siempre se la pasaban juntos

— Ellos siguen siendo los mejores amigos

— No me extraña que se vuelva mi nuera. — sonriendo

Ikuko seriedad

— De eso no me cabe duda

— ¿Y Kenji?

— Está trabajando, ese vago supuestamente. — seriedad

— Todavía no han vuelto

— No

— Me lo imagine. — sin sorprender, su amiga dejo a su esposo diez años atrás

Ikuko tristeza

— Creo que jamás volveremos

— Ikuko. — mirándola con tristeza

— Vayamos a comer algo. — animándola

— Sí, vamos amiga

En Osaka

— Para ¿dónde vamos ahora? – Darién mirando a su novia

— No sé. — mirándolo

— Es que no sé, dónde agarrar. — apenado, pocas veces que estaban en Osaka Andrew y lita los guías

— Yo menos, hemos venido varias veces pero siempre con la compañía de Lita y Andrew. — desesperándose

— Es verdad es mejor que volvamos a casa de Andrew o de Lita. — sin saber que callejón entrar

En otro lado

Lita seguía caminando y vio una pareja con un bebé en brazos, sentándose en la banqueta

— Y si estoy embarazada. — Tocándose en vientre — como lo tomara mis padres

— Hola Lita

Lita levantando la cabeza

— Jedit

— ¿Y cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas?

— Estoy muy bien, ¿y Andrew? – sentándose a su lado

— No se

— Todavía sigues molesta con él. — un poco asombrado

— ¿Y cómo sabes? — Mirándolo

— El día de la fiesta te veías muy molesta. — el sinceridad

— Y todavía lo estoy. — afligida

— Andrew es un tonto tiene a una buena chica a su lado y no la sabe apreciar. — el serio

— Sí, es un tonto

— Lita la verdad tú me gustas mucho, yo sé que no tengo una oportunidad contigo. — el sonriéndole

— La verdad no

— Tenía que intentarlo. — suspirando

— Podremos ser amigos

— Está bien amiga

— Oye vamos a tomar algo. — sonriéndole y levantándose

— Sí, vamos

Los dos se fueron para un cafetín y comenzaron a hablar de todo

En otro lado

Serena iba agarrando del brazo de Darién

— Oye Darién vamos a tomar algo, tengo mucha sed

— Como usted diga. — sonriéndole

Serena sonrió

— Allí hay una cafetería, vamos. — él jalándola

Serena siguiéndole el paso

— Está bien Darién, espera

Serena y Darién entraron a la cafetería

— Vamos a sentarnos. — serena contenta

— Pero, está lleno. — mirando las personas

— Mmn eso parece. — mirando a ver si podía ver un lujar libre

— Ahí está un lugar. — el

— Vamos

— Serena ven. — voz conocida

Serena volteándose

— Lita

— Vengan

Darién mirando al chico que estaba a su lado

— Ese no es Andrew

— Claro que no es Andrew, Darién. — serena cruzando los brazos

Darién jalándola

— Vamos

— Sí. — Caminando a donde estaba Lita y sentándose alado de ella — hola Lit

— Qué sorpresa. — lita sonriendo

Darién sentándose alado de Jedit

— Nos perdimos un poco

— Qué tonta, tuve que habérmelo imaginado, ustedes muy poco vienen para acá. — apenada su amiga

— Tranquila ¿y Andrew? – pregunto serena

— No sé. — seria

— Voy a llamarlo. — Darién sacando su celular

— No lo hagas luego llega y se va a molestar, viéndome aquí con Lita. — jedit mirándolo con seriedad

— Ese idiota no se debe molestar, porque él no es nada mío. — lita cruzando los brazos

— Bueno…. Pero. — Darién sin saber qué hacer

Lita mirando a Darién

— No quieres que allá problemas, verdad Chiba

Darién intimidado

— No

— Dentro de unos cuantos minutos tendré que irme. — jedit mirando el reloj

— Tan pronto. — lita asombrada

— Es que tengo que ayudar a mi madre

— Ok

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de todos, luego de comer pastel y té. Era la hora de despedirse

— Me encanto hablar contigo Jedit. — lita sonriéndole

— Igualmente Lita, tengo que irme. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lita regalándole una gran sonrisa

— Adiós

— Adiós. — jedit yéndose

— Vamos. — lita sonriendo en eso sintió una mirada fría en la espalda cuando volteo era Andrew, se quedo sorprendida. Andrew votaba chispa por los ojos

— Andrew. — serena asombrada

Darién rascándose la cabeza

— Esto se va a poner feo

— Vámonos. — lita caminando como si nadie la estuviera mirando

— Espérame. — serena atrás de ella

Andrew se lanzo a donde estaba Lita

— Todavía tenemos que hablar

— Creo que no, hablamos lo suficiente. — agarrándola de las muñecas con fuerza

Darién jalándolo

— Andrew, vamos para otra parte tú y yo hablar solos

— Ok, vamos Chiba

Los chicos se fueron, mientras Serena y Lita se fueron para la casa

— Idiota. — lita molesta

— Tranquila Lit eso te puede caer daño. — serena preocupándose

— Ok, me tranquilizare

— ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? – serena mirándola

Lita llorado

— La verdad, no quiero saber nada de el

— Lita. — tristeza

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, le doy la Bienvenida A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

serenakou1180

Familiachibatsukino

Lau Cullen Swan

roanva

Naiara moon

mademoisellerousseau


	3. Chapter 3

— He estado pensando en irme a vivir con mi madre hasta que tenga al bebé, si es que estoy embarazada. — ella tristeza

Serena sorprendida

— Creo que te estás precipitando

Lita furiosa

— Andrew es un tonto, es celoso posesivo y eso no me gusta

— Ok, cálmate por favor. — notando lo alterada que se encontraba

— Son años conociéndolo y el cambio bruscamente conmigo de la noche a la mañana, no es como Chiba que no te insulta cada vez que le da la gana hacerlo. — abatida

— Tienes toda la razón

— Es mejor irme por un tiempo, lo necesito

En otro lado

— Estás muy alterado. — Darién mirando a su amigo

Andrew rabioso

— Cómo quieres que no lo este, si Lita ya no quiere verme más

— Es que Andrew tú la tratas muy mal. — serio

— Maldita sea es que es estoy enamorado de ella desde hace tanto, tiempo que cuando comenzó a ponerse tan bella mis celos comenzaron a salir y comencé a tratarla así, y como veía que no se molestaba en serio, pensé que no era tan malo, estaba muy equivocado. — arrepentido

Darién seriedad

— No sé qué decirte Andrew

— La verdad que son un imbécil que no supe, como enamorarla. — lleno de tristeza

— Yo creo que es mejor dejar que pase el tiempo. — le consejo

— Tú crees. — mirándolo

— No será fácil, al menos inténtalo

— Lo intentare Chiba

— Te apoyare en todo

— Gracias

Las horas fueron pasando, ya había amanecido Serena se había ido con Darién a Tokio en la mañana, Lita no quiso ir al aeropuerto para no ver a Andrew, los días fueron pasando Lita trataba de no ver a Andrew en clases y menos irse con él a su casa como lo hacían antes, la prueba dio positivo y ella todavía no tenía el valor de decirles a sus papás que serian abuelos

En Tokio

Serena mirándolo con ojos tiernos

— Anda Darién

Darién evitando su mirada

— Esa película me parece estúpida

— Es de amor anda sí. — haciéndole ojitos

Darién rendido

— Está bien, sabes Andrew está sufriendo con la indiferencia de Lita. — mirándola con seriedad

Serena nerviosa

— Pobre de él, no podemos hacer nada Darién

Darién mirándola

— Tú sabes, la verdad

Serena desviando la mirada

— Claro que no

— No me engañes. — serio

— Es… que no puedo decirlo

— Está bien

En Osaka

— Lita, Furuhata me comento que, tú ya no eres amiga de Andrew. — su padre mirándola

— La verdad ya no soy su amiga. — seria

— ¿Por qué?

— Papá, son cosas que cambian mucho

— ¿Cómo cuales? – serio

Lita nerviosa

— Papá estoy embarazada

— ¡Qué! — Dándole un golpe a la mesa

Lita asustada

— Sí vas hacer abuelo

— ¿Cómo?

— Paso lo que una chica hace con un chico. — avergonzada

— Andrew es el padre ¿verdad? – furiosa

Lita mintiendo

— No lo es

Liho asombrado

— Lo siento papá, no quería defraudarte pero las cosas se dieron y no pienso perder al bebé

— Lita eras mi orgullo cómo pudiste, al menos ese bastardo va a cumplir. — alterándose

— No, seré madre soltera

Liho alterado

— Jamás dejare que una Kino sea madre soltera

— Seré la primera. — orgullosa

— No lo permitiré

Lita perturbada

— Entonces me iré de aquí

— Lita cálmate. — Mirando que su hija estaba demasiado alterada y muy pálida, caminando hacia ella, agarrándola de la mano — estás muy pálida y tienes las manos frías

— No estoy bien. — sintiéndose un poco mal

Liho abrazándola

— Tranquilízate piensa en el niño

Lita relajándose un poco

— Lo intentare. — respirado profundamente

— Debemos hablar con tu madre, sobre esto

— Está bien, perdón papá. — apenada

Liho abrazándola con cariño

— No podemos hacer nada princesita

Lita llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza

En casa Furuhata

— Qué extraño que Lita no esté viniendo a la casa. — comenta Asuka

— Andrew y Lita ya no son amigos. — le comenta su esposo

— ¿Qué? — asombrada

— Sí querida

Andrew llegando

— Hola

— Andrew ¿es verdad que Lit ya no es tú amiga? – pregunto Asuka mirándolo

— Sí es verdad. — él subiendo las escaleras

— ¿Qué abra pasado? – ella angustiada

— Ni idea. — su esposo serio

En Tokio

— Ok. — serena cortando la llamada

Darién curioso

— ¿Quién era?

— Mi madre que vayamos a comer, perdón. — mirando a su novio

— Tranquila, entiendo yo veré que hacer. — mirándola, muy pocas veces ikuko pedía verla

— Mañana nos vemos ok. — dándole un beso en los labios

Darién le correspondió el beso

— Adiós, nos vemos mañana

— Adiós Darién. — yéndose, camino hasta su casa allí se dio un baño se cambio de ropa, se coloco un pantalón negro y una blusa azul con partes rosa, se coloco accesorios y agarro su cartera y se fue para la oficina de Ikuko

— Hola Serena. — secretaria saludándola

— Hola kana ¿Cómo estás? – serena sonriéndole

— Muy bien querida ¿y eso que estás por aquí? – mirándola con curiosidad

— Mi madre me invito a comer. — alegre

— Que bien, a ver si la sacas de estas cuatro paredes. — sonriéndole

— Eso hare. — Sonriéndole — bueno voy a verla

— Suerte

— Gracias. — entrando a la oficina de Ikuko

Ikuko en la computadora

— Hola Serena

— Mamá pensé que estabas lista. — observando cómo su madre escribía sin detenerse

— Lo siento cariño, me acaban de llamar un cliente y quiere que nos veamos hoy. — apenada

— Para que me llamaste. — Molesta — tenía una cita con Darién

— Perdón Serena, pero trabajo es trabajo. — seria

Serena golpeando la mesa

— Odio cuando me haces estas cosas

— Cálmate Serena. — seria

— No es la primera vez que lo haces y a veces no entiendo para, que vengó. — triste

— Tú no entiendes nada, a veces tengo tanto trabajo. — sin dejar de escribir

— No puedes sacar un tiempo para tú hija, es mucho pedir. — en eso esta comenzó a ver a Ikuko borrosa

— ¡Basta! tienes que entenderme. — ikuko golpeando la mesa y mirando a su hija

Serena comenzó a sentirse sin fuerzas en las piernas

— No te entiendo. — poniéndose pálida de repente

Ikuko preocupada

— Serena ¿estás bien?

— Me voy. — volteándose caminando hacia la salida, sintió que todo se volvió oscuro

Ikuko corrió para agárrala pero solo logro agarrarla por los hombros

— ¡Serena! ¿Qué tienes cariño? — Moviéndola

Kana entrando

— ¿Qué paso?

— Ayúdame por favor. — pidió ikuko asustada

Kana mirando a Serena que estaba desmayada

— ¿Qué paso?

— Comenzamos a discutir. — levantándola un poco

Kana ayudando a Ikuko

— Está muy pálida

— Lo sé. Estoy asustada, Serena no es de las personas que se enferma tan fácilmente. — angustiada

Kana terminado de ayudar a Ikuko

— Voy a buscar alcohol

— Ve. — Mientras kana fue a buscar el alcohol, comenzó a mover a Serena un poco pero no funciono — cariño abre los ojos por favor

Kana entrando

— Aquí esta. — poniéndose en la nariz

Serena comenzó a mover la cabeza y poco a poco abrió los ojos

— ¿Qué… paso? — Mirando a kana y Ikuko

— Te desmayaste. — su madre un poco aliviada

— ¿Estás mejor? – kana mirándola

— Más o menos. — respirando profundamente

— ¿Te puedes levantar? – le pregunto ikuko

Serena aturdida

— No, todavía ciento que mi cuerpo flotara

— Ok, vamos esperar un poco para llevarte al hospital

— Horita vengo. — su secretaria

— Ok. — Mirando a Serena — ¿estás comiendo bien?

— Sí

Ikuko inquietada

— Estás muy pálida cariño

— No sé, que me paso

— Tranquila

En eso alguien abrió la puerta

— Hola Ikuko vine de visita. — luna gritando con mucha energía

— Hola Luna. — su amiga mirándola

— ¿Y esas caras? – mirándolas

— Serena no está bien

Luna acercándose a Serena

— ¿Qué paso?

— Me desmalle

Luna emocionada

— Voy hacer abuela

— ¡Qué! – ikuko Alterada

Serena seria

— Nada de eso

— Todavía nada con Darién, que esperas tienen años conociéndose. — luna sonriéndole

Serena roja con un tomate

— ¡Luna!

— Déjala tranquila, Serena ¿ya estas mejor? – pregunto su madre

Serena levantándose con cuidado

— Eso creo. — pero sintió otro mareo

Luna e Ikuko la agarraron a tiempo

— Luna ¿traes el coche? – pregunto su amiga

— Sí, vamos a llevarla rápido al hospital

— Siento, que mi cuerpo no responde. — asustándose

— Tranquila, vamos a llevarte al hospital. — su madre

— Sí, no te asustes a lo mejor no es nada malo. — luna mirándola

Serena débil

— Me siento muy mal

— Vamos Luna

— Sí

Entre Ikuko y Luna se llevaron a Serena al hospital allí la llevaron a emergencias

Ikuko nerviosa

— Tengo que llamar a Kenji

— Déjame hacerlo estás muy nerviosa. — luna quitándole el teléfono

— Ok. — sentándose en una de las sillas

Luna marco el número de Kenji

— Espero que este en la oficina

Kenji agarrando el teléfono

— Buenos tardes agencia del detective Kenji Tsukino

— Kenji soy yo, Luna Serena está en el hospital se comenzó a sentirse mal

— ¡Qué! – Asustado — ya voy para allá

— Estamos hospital central

— Ok, nos vemos allá

— Ok. — cortando

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto ikuko

— Ya viene, tengo que avisarle a Darién

— Ok avísale

En Osaka

En casa Kino

— No puede ser. — kahoru asombrada

— Sí nuestra hija está embarazada, así que mañana vienes para que hablemos mejor y no por teléfono. — liho con seriedad

— Ok. — cortando

Lita angustiado

— Que ha dicho

— Está sorprendida, no es para menos, Lita descansa te veo pálida. — preocupándose

— Está bien eso hare. — yéndose a la habitación

En Tokio

Darién había llegando antes que Kenji, estaba sentado en unas de las sillas de emergencia, en eso llega el doctor

— Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – pregunto ikuko

— Esta mejor, pero necesita mucho descanso, le hemos hecho unos exámenes y saco que tiene anemia no es mucha pero la tiene, tiene que descansar mucho y quedarse unos días aquí hasta que esté completamente recuperada.— mirándolos con seriedad

— ¿Y que provoco que Serena se pusiera así? – pregunto Darién

— Necesita dormir bien y estar lo menos estresada posible ya que su cuerpo llego a un límite de estrés demasiado alto y su cuerpo se debilito mucho necesita estar en cama por un tiempo, o tomar las cosas con calma y tomar vitaminas. — aconsejo

— Sabía que un día iba a pasar. — Darién furioso

— Esto es mi culpa. — ikuko abatida

— Claro que no, Kenji también la tiene. — luna seria

Kenji llegando

— ¿Cómo está Serena?

— Está mejor. — su ex mujer

— Pero ¿Qué paso?

— Serena está muy estresada y por eso el cuerpo reacciono, desmallándose. — le comenta ikuko

Kenji sin creerlo

— ¿Pero que puede tenerla estresada?

— Serena siempre esta estresada pendiente de las cosas de ustedes y luego sus cosas y más el instituto estaba colapsada. — Darién airado

— Darién tiene razón, en vez de ser un alivio para Serena, somos es una carga para ella. — ikuko tristeza

— Eso es tú culpa Ikuko. — kenji serio

Ikuko molesta

— También la tuya ella vive contigo y tu nunca haces nada, Serena parece una mujer adulta que una adolecente

— Estás exagerando

— Claro que si, limpia, lava, cocina, estudia y a veces trabaja, esa niña hace cosas que tú y yo deberías hacer, y para completar tu no le das vida bebes, fumas y tienes problema con el juego, que clase de ¡padre eres tú! – furiosa su esposa

— Tienes razón. — avergonzado

— Cuando salga del hospital me la llevare a la casa.

Darién furioso

— Ustedes, no saben cuidarla, no sé cómo pueden llamarse padres

— Darién silencio. — luna seria

— Es la verdad, muy poco esta con ella y cuando quiere hacer algo, allí están para prohibir. — él mirándolos

— Darién tiene la razón. — ikuko triste

Doctor llegando

— Puede pasar a verla

— Está bien. — ikuko

Todos fueron, al abrir la puerta Serena estaba profundamente dormida

Kenji angustiado

— Está muy pálida

— Es verdad. — luna preocupada

— Espero que pronto este mejor. — ikuko dándole un beso en la frente

Enfermera entrando

— Buenas noches, la paciente esta sedada, pero necesitamos saber ¿quién se quedara con ella esta noche?

— Yo. — ikuko seria

— Ikuko es mejor que me quede yo, se te ve estás muy cansada. — se ofreció luna

— Luna tiene razón. — su ex esposo

— Yo también quiero quedarme. — Darién mirándolos

— Tú no. — serio

— Me quedare más tranquila si, Darién la cuida. — ella

— Está bien. — kenji seriedad

— Es lo mejor, así que cuídala Darién. — luna sonriéndole

— Sí, mamá

Todos se fueron Darién se quedo cuidando de Serena hasta que amaneció, Serena durmió tranquilamente y ningún momento despertó, Darién no cerró los ojos en ningún momento

Serena despertando poco a poco

— Mmm ¿en dónde estoy?

Darién entrando

— En un hospital. — dándole un beso en la frente

Serena desorientada

— ¿Qué me paso?

— Mamá e Ikuko te trajeron desmayada luego de desmayarte en la oficina, te desmayaste dos veces más camino al hospital, tienes que guardar reposo por un tiempo. — el con suavidad

— Entiendo

— ¿Desde cuándo te habías sentido mal? – serio

— Hace como un mes, me desmaye en casa de Mina pero como estaba un amigo que es médico me atendió y me dijo que descansara, lo hice, pero la verdad ya últimamente tenía mucho sueño y no sabía porque, y algunos días amanecía como muy cansada de lo normal. — le confeso

— ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? – serio

— No lo vi necesario

— Nos hubiéramos ahorrado esto. — Serio — cuando te sientas mal dímelo

— Ok

— Promesa. — colocándole el dedo meñique

Serena sellándolo

— Promesa

— Así me gusta. — sonriéndole

En Osaka

En casa Kino

Lita atónita

— Mamá no lo pienso hacer

— Es lo mejor. — seria

Liho furioso

— No estoy de acuerdo, Lita es su madre y me niego el plan de pasar a mi nieto como hijo tuyo

— No quiero que Lita sea señalada

Lita seriedad

— Es mi bebé y será solo mío

— Ok. — seria y cruzando los brazos

— Es lo mejor, no será la primera ni la última. — molesto

— ¿Y cuantos meses tienes? – pregunto

— Creo que tres meses, no se la verdad

— Vamos para el ginecólogo. — su madre

— No ¿puede ser ginecóloga? – apenada

— Sí, vamos

— Iré con ustedes. — él

— Vamos. — lita sonriendo

En el instituto

Andrew mirando el puesto vacio

— Lita. — comenzó a sonar el celular — bueno

— ¿Cómo estás amigo? – pregunto Darién

— Normal ¿y tú?

— Bien ¿por allí está Lita?

Andrew serio

— No vino

— La he estado llamando, Serena está en el hospital y quiero que venga a verla. — le comenta

Andrew asombrado

— ¿Qué le paso a tú chica?

— Está muy estresada y necesita mucho descanso

— Qué mal amigo

— Sí, pero me gustaría que tuviera aquí, así podría alegarle la vida un poco

— Cuando salga del instituto voy para su casa, hablar con ella. — suavidad

— Gracias Andrew

— De nada amigo. — cortando

En la clínica

— Vamos a ver al bebé. — kahoru alegre

Lita emocionada

— Sí

— Están muy emocionadas. — doctora sonriendo, aplicándole el gel en el vientre

— Sí y mucho. — lita sonriendo

— Listo vamos a ver cuantas semanas tienes de embarazo. — mirando el monitor — aquí esta

Lita emocionada

— ¿Para verlo?

— Es esta, cosita de aquí. — doctora señalándolo

Lita estaba maravillada con lo que estaba viendo

— Es mi hijo. — llena de lágrimas

Kahoru sonriendo y mirando a su hija

— Sí es tú hijo, pequeña

— Tres meses exactamente todos los quinces cumples un mes. — la doctora

— Ok, dentro de cuatro semanas, tendrás cuatro meses hija.

— ¿Está bien? – lita mirándolo a la doctora

— Por supuesto que está bien, el embarazo está en perfectas condiciones

Lita sonrió

Kahoru aliviada

— Que buena noticia

— En dos semanas tienes que venir a la consulta. — mirándola

— No se preocupe doctora, mi hija no perderá ninguna de las citas. — alegre

— Ok las espero

Lita y su madre salieron del consultorio

— Liho. — Kahoru mirando a su ex marido — nuestro nieto esta perfecto

Liho mirando a su hija

— Eso es una buena noticia

— Papá lo vi esta así de pequeño. — poniendo sus manos en forma de una taza

— Por los momentos, luego crecerá. — sonrió

— Por lo pronto será eso, ahora tenemos que comparar ropas para embarazadas. — su madre

— Creo que estás exagerando

— Claro que no. — mirando mal a su ex

— Vamos. — lita emocionada

— Pagas tú. — él mirando a kahoru

En Tokio

En el hospital

— Serena que susto. — mina abrazándola

Serena sonriendo

— Tranquila

— ¿Ya comiste? – pregunto ikuko

— Sí ya comió. — respondió Darién

— Me alegro. — ikuko poniendo unas flores en el jarrón

— Mamá ¿y papá?

— Fue a comparar unas cosas para ti

— Qué bien

— Serena ¿y cuando sales de aquí? – pregunto su amiga

— No se

Luna entrando

— ¿Cómo esta mi nuera?

— Mejor. — serena sonriendo

Darién brusquedad

— Con tantas visitas, Serena nunca descansara

Mina fulminándolo con la mirada

— Cállate, ya sé que estás preocupado por tu esposa, Serena tiene vida social

— Mina ¿y Yaten? – pregunto serena, su novio tenía ganas de discutir con su amiga

— Por allí debe de estar

Darién mirándola con desafío

— Anda ve y cuida a tu amante

— Claro que es mi amante. — mintió y saco la lengua

Ikuko y Luna

— ¡Mina!

Mina sonrió divertida

— Esta niña no ha cambiado. — luna perpleja

— Como que voy a prohibir que Serena, este con ella. — ikuko en tono burlón

Mina haciéndose la ofendida

— Tía Ikuko, si eres mala

Serena riéndose

— Ustedes son un caso

— Así me gusta que te rías. — sonrió su madre

— Eso es buen síntoma. — sonrió Darién

Serena riéndose

— Puede ser

En Osaka

En casa Kino

— Estoy cansada. — lita bostezando

— Mañana vengo a verlos. — kahoru mirándolos

— Adiós. — ex esposo

— Adiós. — yéndose

Lita fastidiada

— Voy a darme un baño y estar más cómoda

— Ve

En eso sonó el timbre

Liho abriendo la puerta

— Hola Andrew ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien ¿y Lita? – pregunto Andrew

— Se está dando un baño, deja que salga

— Ok. — entrando

— Pasa siéntate ¿quieres tomar algo? – mirándolo

— Un jugo

— Ok. — yéndose a la cocina

Andrew estaba mirando la casa

— Tanto tiempo que no vengo

Liho con dos vasos de jugos

— Toma. — dándole uno

— Gracias

— Lita me acaba de darme una noticia que me ha dejado sorprendido. — le comenta

— ¿Cuál?

Liho sonriendo

— Voy hacer abuelo

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

mademoisellerousseau

Naiara moon

Familiachibatsukino

Le doy la bienvenida A:

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

azucenas45

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew escupiendo el jugo

— Perdón ¿Qué dijo?

— Lita está embarazada

Andrew comenzó a ponerse tenso y sus manos estaban frías

Liho mirándolo con preocupación

— ¿Estás bien?

Andrew tratando de salir del tranquilizarse

— Sí

— Hoy fuimos al médico, todo marcha bien. — contento

— Estoy sorprendido. — sin salir del asombro

— Te entiendo perfectamente

— Con razón estaba tan rara

— Sí

Mientras Liho hablaba con Andrew, Lita término de bañarse y se puso una ropa más cómoda

Lita saliendo de la habitación

— Papá ya estoy lista

— Hola. — Andrew mirándola con seriedad

Lita asombrada

— Andrew

— Los dejo solo un rato. — liho yéndose

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella mirándolo

— Chiba me llamo Serena está en el hospital, quieres que vayas para verla. — serio

— ¡Qué Serena! ¿Qué? – angustiándose

— Sí, solo quería saber si vas

— Por supuesto

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – el

— Hoy mismo

— Hoy mismo, no tienes descansar. — mirándola

— ¿Y porque tendría que hacer eso?

— Por tu embarazo

Lita nerviosa

— ¿Co…. Mo Lo sabes?

— Me lo dijo tu padre. — seriedad

— ¿Y qué piensas?

— ¿Quién es el padre de tú hijo? – celoso

Lita seria

— No te lo diré, voy hacer una maleta para ir a ver a Serena

— Aquí te espero muévete. — bruzando los brazos

— Idiota. — yéndose a su habitación

Después de diez minutos, Lita estaba lista, los dos tomaron un taxi y se fueron para el aeropuerto

— Pasajeros por favor aborden el vuelo

— Vamos, muévete. — odiosamente

— Déjame. — Seria, levantándose de la silla — vamos camina

— Espera tonta

Los dos subieron al avión, en menos de cinco minutos el avión salió en vuelo

En Tokio

— Adiós papá. — serena sonriéndole a kenji

Kenji dándole un beso en la frente

— Adiós hija

— Vayan tranquilos yo me quedare con Serena todo la noche. — Darién mirando a su suegro y su madre

— Todavía falta para que anochezca. — repico luna

— Es verdad, yo también me quedare un rato con ustedes, mientras que se acabe la visita. — ikuko seria

— Yo también me quedare aquí. — mina sacándole la lengua a Darién

— Bueno yo si me voy. — kenji yéndose

— Adiós cariño. — ex mujer

Kenji se fue

— Kenji no cambia. — luna sonriéndole a Ikuko

— Es un tonto de primera. — alegre

— Mamá si eres así. — serena defendiéndolo

Darién serio

— No es malo decir la verdad

En el avión

— ¿Qué le abra pasado a Serena? – lita seria

— Chiba me conto que esta, muy estresada. — Andrew sin mirarla

— Pobre de ella.

Andrew recostándose más al asiento

— ¿Y quién es el padre de tú hijo?

Lita mirándolo

— No es tu problema. — seria

— Al menos dime, si lo amas. — suavidad

— Sí lo amo, feliz

Andrew celoso

— ¿Y va a responder?

Lita triste

— No

Andrew mirándola

— ¿Por qué? — Alterado

— Cálmate, si. — apenada al ver las miradas de los demás

— Tiene que ser un miserable para no responder. — furioso

— Todavía no le he dicho que estoy embarazada de él

— ¿Y porque no se los dicho?

— No es tú problema. — cruzando los brazos

— Ok ok tienes razón, pero si es hombre tiene que responder.

— Dejemos el tema. — en eso se tapo la boca con las manos

— Hey ¿Qué te pasa? – notando su palidez

Lita tratando de respirar profundamente

— Tengo ganas de vomitar

— Tonta. — Alterado — no vas a vomitar aquí ¿verdad?

Lita levantándose del asiento y yéndose al baño lo más rápido posible, al llegar se metió rápido comenzó a vomitar

Andrew levantándose del asiento

— Voy a ver qué está haciendo

En el baño

Lita había vomitado tres veces se lavó la boca y lavo la cara

— ¿Qué me pasa?

Andrew tocando la puerta

— ¿Estás bien?

Lita saliendo

— Más o menos

Andrew preocupado

— ¿Estás bien de verdad? Estás muy pálida

Lita mareada

— Me siento como si flotara

Andrew agarrándola de la cintura

— Lo que estas es mareada, ven vamos para el asiento

— Ok

Andrew la llevo hasta donde estaban sus puestos, allí la ayudo a sentarse

— ¿Mejor?

— Más o menos

— ¿Usted está muy pálida? – mujer mirándola

— Acaba de vomitar. — le comenta él

— Hola soy la doctora yuna. — mirándolos

— Hola soy Lita

— ¿Es primera vez que viejas? – mirándola

— No, lo que pasa es que está embarazada. — Andrew serio

— Oh… pero ¿es primera vez que sientes malestar? – le pregunto

— Sí

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – mirándola

— doce semanas

— Para los meses que tienes, no deberías de sufrir de nada de malestares. — seria

Lita asustada

— ¿Es malo?

— No, deberías ir al médico luego de salir de aquí. — le consejo

— Ok, eso haremos. — él

Yuna sonriendo

— Son muy jóvenes para ser padres

— El no es. — lita

Andrew interrumpiéndola

— Sí, somos muy jóvenes pero así, es el amor

— Lo entiendo perfectamente yo tuve a mi primer hijo a los diecisiete años. — sonriéndoles

— De verdad

— Sí, tuve una niña hermosa, tiene doce años. — alegre

— Doce años, usted es muy joven. — Andrew asombrado y mirándola

— Gracias. — yuna sonriéndole

Lita celosa

— ¿Y eso que viene a Tokio?

— A dar una charla sobre el embarazo precoz

— Mmm. — Andrew interesado en el tema

Lita recostándose a Andrew

— Me siento mal

Andrew acariciándole el cabello

— Duerme cuando lleguemos te sentirás mejor

— Tienes que descansar. — le consejo la mujer

Lita cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida, mientras ella dormía Andrew hablaba con yuna hasta que llego el momento de bajar del avión

Andrew moviendo un poco a Lita

— Lit levántate

Lita abrió los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa? — Bostezando

— Ya llegamos— Andrew mirándola

— ¡Ya! — Asombrada

— Sí, camina

— Sí. — levantándose con cuidado

— Sal primero. — le aconsejo

Lita salió del avión y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, mientras Andrew llevo las cosas del él y de ella

En el hospital

— Adiós. — mina yéndose

— Gracias por venir amiga. — serena sonriéndole

— De nada amiga. — retirándose

— Yo creo que también, me voy. — ikuko suspirando

— Tan pronto mamá

— Mañana vengo, luego de terminar de trabajar. — sonriéndole

— Ok

— Yo también tengo que irme. — luna sonriéndole

— Nos vamos juntas. — ikuko alegre

— Se van con cuidado. — pidió Darién

— Claro que si hijo. — sonriéndole

Fuera del hospital

— Ya llegamos. — lita sonriendo

— Primero vamos para que te revisen.— él

— Estoy mejor Andrew

— Eso lo dirá un doctor. — agarrándola del brazo metiéndola al hospital

— Lo podemos ayudar. — enfermera sonriéndole

— Mi esposa está embarazada y se siente mal. — mintió

— Esposa. — ella mirándolo

— Venga por favor. — mirando a lita

— Está bien. — yéndose con ella

Andrew acercándose a recesión

— Buenas noches la paciente Serena Tsukino

— Está en la habitación B4. — le informo

— Gracias. — yéndose para la habitación de Serena

En la habitación de Serena

— Jajajaja en serio Luna. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, jajaja

Serena se estaba riendo mucho

Darién riéndose

— Mamá deja de contar tantas mentiras

Luna jalándole la oreja

— Respecta niño

Serena e Ikuko estallaron de la risa al ver la cara de Darién

— Mamá suelta me duele. — el quejándose

Luna soltándolo

— Más respecto

Andrew abriendo la puerta de la habitación

— Hola

— Andrew viniste. — su amigo

— Sí, vine con la idiota de Lita, la están revisando. — serio

Serena asustada

— ¿Le paso algo al bebé?

Andrew alterado

— ¡Tú lo sabías! ¿Verdad?

Serena tapándose la boca y negando con la cabeza

— ¡Mentirosa! – él

— ¿Qué bebé, están hablando? – pregunto Darién

— Lita está embarazada. — Andrew mirándolos

Darién, Ikuko y Luna atónitos

— ¡Embarazada!

— Sí. — serena apenada

Andrew molesto

— ¿Por qué? no me imagine que Serena lo sabía, rayos

— Oye. — serena cruzando los brazos

En otra parte

— Estoy bien. — lita mirando al médico

— Sí, solo necesita alimentarse bien

— Ok

— Eres muy joven. — mirándola

— Sí, solo tengo diecisiete años

— Me imagine, a tu edad un embarazo se puede complicar debes de estar tranquila y no preocuparte. — serio

Lita solo asistió

En la habitación de Serena

— Tengo que irme. — ikuko seria, se iba a ir cuando luna comenzó a contar anécdotas de Darién pequeño.

— Yo me quedo un rato más

— Ok. — ikuko dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena — Adiós cariñó

— Adiós mamá

Ikuko se fue

— Estoy que no me lo creo. — Darién sin salir de su asombro

— Yo tampoco. — Andrew triste

— Lita se entero hace unas semanas. — comenta serena

— Yo, hoy en el medio día. — serio

— No tiene nada de malo tener un bebé. — comenta luna

— Yo tampoco lo veo malo. — serena

— Darién cásate cuando Serena salga del hospital, para que me den un nieto. — sonriendo

— Mamá estás loca

— ¡Da…ri...én!

— Las madres de ahora. — Andrew riéndose

Lita entrando

— Hola Serena

— Lit ven

Lita le dio un gran abrazo

— Me entere y vine lo más rápido posible

— ¿Y el bebé cómo está? – pregunto serena

— Estamos bien, solo fueron malestares del embarazo. — sonriéndole

— Lita ¿y cuantas semanas tienes? – pregunto luna

— Doce semanas. — contenta

— ¿Y ya sabes si es niño o niña? – pregunto su amiga contenta

— No, el mes que viene

— Oh…. Espero que sea un niño. — alegre

— Yo quiero una niña

— Las niñas son más lindas. — luna alegre

Andrew mirando a Darién

— Esas están su mundo

— Sí ¿y cómo te sientes al enterarte del bebé?

— La verdad no sé, siento algo extraño aquí. — señalando su corazón

— Andrew

— Lita ¿sabes en dónde se van a quedar a dormir? – pregunto luna

— Yo me voy a quedar con Serena

— Quieren hablar mucho he

— Sí

— Son unas chismosas. — Andrew acercándose

— Sí, Lita se queda, yo me voy a descansar un rato. — Darién bostezando

— Sí, yo también me quiero ir. — Andrew serio

— Entonces vámonos. — luna alegre

— Tonta descansa, acuérdate lo del avión. — Andrew mirando a lita

— Ok

Luna emocionada

— En mi casa abra puros hombres que emoción

— Sí llego a tener un hijo, lo tendré alejado de ti. — Darién seriedad

Luna seria

— Dari ¿porque eres así?

— Vamos camina. — Darién jalando a luna

Luna y los chicos se fueron para la casa

— Lita ¿todavía Andrew no sabe que es el padre? – seria

— No, quiero que el mismo lo recuerde

— Te entiendo, el pequeño no tiene la culpa

— Lo se

— Piensa en el no, en ti.— cruzando los brazos

— Está bien

— ¿Y tus padres que han dicho?

— Están felices, al principio se molestaron. Luego se les paso. — sonriéndole

— Me alegro por ti, pero Andrew y su familia, también tienen el derecho de saberlo. — aconsejo

— Serena, por favor no me regañes

— Te lo digo por un bien

— Lo sé. — bostezando

En casa Chiba

— ¿Andrew cuando fue que Lita dejo de hablarte? – pregunto Darién posición de detective

— Hace casi tres meses creo, luego de la fiesta disfraces. — serio

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Creo que el quince de abril

— Fue esa fecha Lita tiene tres meses ¿verdad?

— Sí, exacto

— Entonces el padre del niño, y Lita estuvieron ese día. — asombrado

— Jedit es el padre del niño. — serio

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí paso casi toda la noche bailando con él

— ¿Pero se fueron juntos? – mirándolo

— No porque…. ella me llevo para la casa. — él

Darién en su mente

— Andrew es el padre de bebé de Lita

Andrew mirándolo

— ¿Qué te pasa Chiba?

— Nada, te recomiendo que le preguntes a Lita

— Chiba estás de odioso. — mirándolo mal

Luna entrando a la habitación

— Hijo te llama el inspector Tomoe

— Ok. — quitándole el teléfono a Luna — bueno ¿qué pasa? inspector

— Perdón Darién por llamarte a esta hora, pero hubo un asesinato y necesito que vengas. — serio

— Allí estaré. — cortando

— Vamos. — Andrew emocionado

— Ok

— Hijo necesitas descansar. — seria

— Luego. — saliendo de la habitación y Andrew atrás de él

En Osaka

En casa Furuhata

— Será que Andrew y Lita volverán hacer amigos. — Asuka

— Tengo que decirles algo. — liho mirándolos

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? – pregunto angeló

— Lita me ha dicho que va a tener un bebé

— ¡Qué! – Asuka perpleja

— Pensé que él bebé era de Andrew, me dijo que no. — mirándolo

— ¿Y quién será el padre del bebé? – angeló serio, veía a lita como una futura nuera

— No tengo idea

Asuka triste

— Lita no pudo a ver hecho eso, yo la quería para mi Andrew. — Asuka tristeza

— Yo también quería que Lita se casara con Andrew, lo que uno desea no se hace realidad. — liho abatido

— Lita es una buena chica, si Andrew y ella llegan a ser novios al futuro me encantaría tener un nieto y una yerna hermosa. — sonriendo angeló

— Querido eres un amor

— Veo que mi hija tiene un futuro suegro, al final lo que deseamos los tres está en el abismo ya que Lita es la que decidirá. — serio

— Es verdad. — Asuka

En Tokio

En el hospital

— Tengo sueño. — serena bostezando

— Duerme Serena, yo también tratare de descansar. — lita suspirando

Mientras las chicas dormían, entre Darién y Andrew resolvieron el caso rápidamente, Darién al llegar a su casa, se fue directo a la cama y se quedo dormido hasta las doce del medio día, mientras Serena estaba jugando un poco con Mina y Lita

Mina molesta

— Es trampa

— Claro que no. — lita sonriendo

— He ganado de nuevo. — serena sonriendo

— Yo soy buenísima en juego de memorias. — mina cruzando los brazos

— No parece. — serena divertida

— Están haciendo trapa. — haciendo puchero

— Qué niña estás Mina. — lita divertida

— Déjame. — seria

— Mina. — serena molestándose

Lita acariciándose el vientre

— Tengo hambre

— Mina ¿puedes buscarle el desayuno a Lita? – pidió serena

— Que vaya ella. — molesta

— Tranquila Serena, voy sola. — lita sonriendo

— Iré contigo. — serena levantándose de golpe, en eso sintió un mareo

Mina y Lita la agarraron a tiempo

— Por el amor de Dios, Serena estás loca. — lita

Serena sentándose

— Me siento muy atontada

— Voy a llamar al médico. — mina preocupada

— Anda ve

Mina salió de la habitación se fue en busca de un médico

— Porque me siento así. — serena asustándose

— Es lógico tienes anemia y tu cuerpo necesita descanso. — suavidad

— Mina no quería acompañarte

— Déjala además, el bebé y yo estamos bien

— Lo siento de verdad no que… —Desmayándose

Lita asustada

— ¡Serena! Por favor. — moviéndola

Darién entrando

— Buenos días cariño

— Darién ayúdame. — pidió lita

Darién mirando a Serena

— ¿Qué paso?

— Se levanto y se desmayo. — lita comenzando a llorar

Darién cargándola y acostándola en la cama

— Llama un médico

— Mina fue por uno. — asustada

— Así estará mejor

— La verdad no sé, que le pasó, pensé que estaba mejor. — angustiada

— Todavía está débil. — mirándola

Doctor entrando

— ¿Qué paso?

— Ya le dije. — mina detrás de él

— Salgan. — ordeno el médico

— Está bien. — Darién a regañadientes

Los tres amigos salieron mientras el médico se encargaba de Serena, en eso llego Andrew

— ¿Qué hacen afuera? – curioso

— Serena se ha puesto mal. — lita mirándolo

— ¿Y eso?

— El médico la está revisando. — su amigo

— Tengo hambre. — lita avergonzada

Mina furiosa

— Lita que piensas, Serena en esa habitación y tú piensas en comida

— No es mi culpa. — avergonzada

— Mina, Lita tiene razón, es el bebé. — Darién serio

— Vamos para que comas, no quiero que te desmayes por el bebé. — Andrew llevándosela

— Escuche bien. — mina perpleja

— Lita está embarazada

— ¿Qué? — Asombrada

— Pensé que lo sabías. — serio, serena siempre le contaba todo a mina

— Dios. — sin salir de su asombro

Doctor saliendo

— Ya está mejor, necesito que se quede una persona con ella

— Me quedare con ella. — Darién

— Yo me voy. — mina mirándolo

Los días pasaron, habían pasado un mes de lo que le había sucedido a Serena, Serena se fue a vivir a la casa de Ikuko por unas semanas hasta que estuviera mejor, mientras que Andrew había tenido un sueño que había estado con Lita esa noche y saco sus conclusiones y descubrió que el bebé que estaba esperando Lita era de él

En Osaka

— No y no. — lita molesta

— También es mi hijo. — Andrew serio

— No voy aceptar que mi hijo se llame como tú padre. — seria

— ¿Por qué no?

— Yo soy la que voy a tener nueve meses, así que soy yo la que decido como se llamara. — molesta

Asuka seria

— No peleen, eso no bueno para el niño. — liho sonriendo

— Todavía no sabemos que es. — ella seria

— Tiene que ser un niño. — Andrew cruzando los brazos

— ¿Sí, es una niña? – mirándolos

— Dejen de pelear. — liho serio

— Este idiota que no me deja de molestar. — cruzando los brazos

— Dios. — Asuka llegando

— Ya basta los dos. — liho molestándose

Hola quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿No le gusta esta historia? Dígamelo, para no continuarla. Ya me paso una vez con un fic y no pienso repetir la historia

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

princessqueen

Magguie Aino

Gracias por su Rw A:

mademoisellerousseau


	5. Chapter 5

En Tokio

En el instituto

Serena agarrándole la mano a Darién

— Vamos

— Qué bien, nos vamos de excursión. — mina emocionada

— Mira la parejita del año. — rio mirando a Serena y Darién

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Darién mirándolos con seriedad

— Ninguno, ya dejen de estar abrazaditos y agarraditos de manos. — Kaito sonriéndole

— Tontos. — serena subiendo al bus

— No le hagas caso. — él atrás de ella

— Desde que comencé a ir a clases, comenzaron a molestarme. — sentándose en su puesto

— Sí, es verdad

— Están celosos, Serena es muy guapa. — mina sonriéndole

— Darién me quiero sentar con Mina. — ella levantándose

— Ok. — él sonriendo

Serena sentándose

— Vaya que son idiotas. — mirándolos mal

— Necesitaba este viaje. — mina suspirando

— ¿Y Yaten?

— Yaten y yo terminamos haces unas cuantas semanas. — tristeza

Serena asombrada

— ¿Y eso?

— Le dije que fuéramos a vivir juntos, Serena tenemos tiempo de novios, pero no, quiero casarse, eso no me gusto. — cruzando los brazos

— Mina, Yaten quiere todo a lo legal. — mirándola

— Yo no. — seria

En el puesto de Darién

— Hola Chiba. — Erick mirándolo

— Hola Erick. — mirándolo

— ¿Cómo sigue Serena?

— Mejor

— No les hagas caso a los chicos. — le concejo

— Yo no le hago caso

— Haces bien

El bus arranco y dio su curso hasta llegar a su destino

— Llegamos así, que comencemos a hacer nuestras carpas. — el profesor

— Ok. — Darién

Serena acercándose

— Darién ¿te ayudo?

— No, quédate quieta

— Pero…. — Haciendo puchero — estoy bien

— Está bien

— Esa parejita es de envidiar. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, tienes razón. — keiko sonriendo

— Espero que en el futuro sean iguales

— Eso tenemos que verlos

En Tokio

Restaurante

— Tengo que regresar a nueva york de nuevo. — luna suspirando

— ¿Y eso? – eri mirándola

— Endimión esta allá trabajando y tengo que ir por el. — celosa

— Eres una celosa

Luna sonriendo

— Tengo que cuidar lo mío

— Jaja no cambias. — divertida

— No ¿y para cuando Serena se casa con mi Darién?

— Todavía están muy jóvenes. — seriedad

— Están en la mejor edad

— Estás como loca, con la idea de tener un nieto

— Es que, tengo tiempo que no tengo un bebé en mis brazos. — nostálgica

— Puedes tener uno

— Jamás

Ikuko sonriendo

— No cambias mujer

En Osaka

En casa Furuhata

— Adiós. — lita despidiéndose de Andrew y Asuka

— Adiós hija

— Tonta déjame acompañarte. — se ofreció Andrew

— No

— Voy contigo. — él yéndose con ella

— Como sea. — yéndose

Andrew y Lita salieron de la casa

— Mañana iré para el médico. — ella mirándolo

— ¿Sabremos cual es el sexo del bebé? – él

— Sí

— Mañana estaré contigo

— Ok

— Hola Lita. — jedit saludándola

Lita sonriendo

— Hola Jedit ¿y qué haces por aquí?

— Visitando una amiga

— Qué bien. — contenta

— Fue un placer verte. — alejándose

— Igual

Jedit se fue

— Este idiota. — Andrew furioso

— No le digas así, es mi amigo. — lita caminando y dejándolo solo

— Espera. — Andrew siguiéndola

— No puedo creer que seas el padre de mi hijo. — ella suspirando

— Oye ¿Por qué dices eso? – ofendido

— Por qué eres un perfecto idiota. — alterándose

— Mejor dejemos de insultarme y vamos.

— Sí sigues diciendo idioteces y te juro que me enfermare. — cruzando los brazos

Andrew la ignoro y la acompaño hasta su casa, allí la dejo y luego se fue para su casa

En la excursión

— Terminamos. — serena contenta

— Sí

— Serena ayúdame con la mía. — pidió mina

— Claro

— Mina deja de ser tan viva y hazlo tú sola. — Darién molesto

— Deja que tú esposa me ayuda. — molesta

— Todas te ayudaremos. — keiko sonriendo

— Sí, comencemos. — serena contenta

Entre las chicas terminaron de armar la carpa, luego se irían a hacer la comida

— Serena cocina delicioso. — comenta mina

— De verdad. — keiko asombrada

Serena apenada

— Sí

— Ayúdanos, la verdad yo soy pésima. — keiko apenada

— Yo igual. — mina alegre

— Necesitare de mucha ayuda. — serena sonriéndoles

— Cuenta conmigo. — mina risueña

— Igual yo. — keiko

Mientras las chicas hacían la cena, mientras los chicos y el profesor estaban buscando ramas para hacer la fogata, después de comer todos llego la hora de hablar de fantasmas

Mina con una linterna en la cara

— Es hora de los cuento de ultratumba

Serena abrazando a Darién

— No Mina

— Mina, yo creo que eso es más que infantil. — Darién suspirando

— Claro que no. — rio sonriendo maliciosamente

— Es verdad, vamos a ponernos en círculos. — Erick

— Ok. — dijeron todos

Todos se levantaron hicieron un circulo

— Comencemos, había una vez unos chicos que vinieron en excursión como nosotros, pero lo que no sabían era…. Que unos de nosotros era un asesino y quería acabar con todos nosotros. — rio con voz maliciosa

El profesor asustado

— Por favor, que no sea tan espeluznante

— Sigue rio. — Kaito

Serena abrazando a Darién con fuerza

— Tengo miedo

Darién asfixiado

— Me estas dejando sin aire

— Tengo miedo

Darién acariciándole la espalda

— Ya tranquila

— Pobre de Serena. — keiko murmurándole a Mina

— Desde pequeña le tiene miedo a los fantasmas. — le comenta

Rio siguió contando la historia mientras Serena estaba temblando de miedo, Darién no hallaba como tranquilizarla hasta que rio termino con la historia

Profesor medio temblando del susto

— Vamos a dormir

Serena agarrando a Darién del brazo

— Vamos Dari

— Sí, vamos. — levantándose

— Buenas noches. — entrando en su carpa

— Qué bueno que vamos a dormir en la misma carpa. — serena asustada

— Bueno si, pero tiene una tela que nos separa y está adentro no puedes pasarte a donde estoy yo, la única manera es por fuera. — él

Serena nerviosa

— Necesito dormir con alguien

— Duerme tranquila los fantasmas no existen. — mirándola

Serena asustada

— Sí existen

— Serena no voy a discutir contigo, tengo sueño. — bostezando

— Está bien. — metiéndose en la carpa

Darién también se metió

Serena se quito los zapatos y lo dejo a un lado, se acostó adormir

Como a media noche todos estaban dormidos menos Serena que estaba despierta en eso escucho unos ruidos, se arropo desde los pies hasta la cabeza

Serena asustada

— Tengo mucho miedo. — En eso sintió que alguien estaba abriendo la carpa, trago seco — si es el asesino — en eso sintió alguien tratando de quitarle la sabana, comenzó a gritar pero alguien le tapo la boca

— Shhh…. Silencio. — quitándole la sabana

Serena asombrada

— Darién. — Abrazándolo — me asustaste

— Me imagine que estarías despierta. — sonriéndole

— No puedo, tengo miedo. — temblando

— Viene acompañarte ¿hay un lado para mí? – pidió

— Sí. — moviéndose un poco para darle espacio

Darién acostándose alado de ella

— Deja esos miedos

— Está bien. — abrazándolo

— Ahora quiero que duermas. — dándole un beso en la cabeza

— Ahora si lo hare, estoy acompañada. — sonriéndole

Darién acariciándole el cabello

— Duérmete

Serena cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida pero como a las tres horas tuvo una pesadilla y se despertó cuando abrió los ojos vio una sombra pasar por su carpa de forma espelúznate Serena dio un grito

Darién despertando

— ¿Qué pasa? — Asustado

— Vi algo. — Llorando — fue horrible

Darién abrazándola

— Serena tienes que descansar

— Tuve una pesadilla y cuando desperté vi un monstruo. — llorando

— Los fantasmas no existen así que duerme. — él bostezando

— No puedo. — llorando con más fuerza

Darién abrazándola

— Ven acuéstate y no me dormiré hasta que te duermas tú primero

Serena aliviada

— De verdad

— Sí de verdad

— Ok. — acostándose a su lado

— Cierra los ojos

— Está bien. — cerrando los ojos

— Así me gusta. — sonriendo

— Darién

— Dime

— Te acuerdas cuando tú papá nos contaba sus historias, cuando resolvía un caso. — bostezando

— Claro que me acuerdo

— Me encantaban sus historias. — contenta

— Mi padre es bueno resolviendo casos, pero su pasión es ser escritor de novelas de misterio. — serio

— Lo sé, en cambio su hijo es un detective. — él

— Sí es verdad, ¿y tú Serena que quieres hacer cuando salgas del instituto? – curioso

— No se abogada como mi madre, no me veo y detective no sirvo. — riéndose

— Entonces ama de casa. — bromeando

— No, voy a estudiar medicina. — sonriendo

Darién sorprendido

— Serás médico

— Sí

— Un médico y un detective una combinación extraña. — divertido

— Creo que sí

— Me gusta la idea, de tener una novia que sea médico

Serena sonriendo

— Sí. — dándole un beso en los labios

Darién le respondió el beso con mucha ternura pero luego en pasión, luego de rato besándose se separaron

— Te amo Darién. — serena abrazándolo

— Yo también, a dormir

— Lo sé. — sonriéndole

Serena y Darién durmieron abrazados, había amanecido Darién se despertó primero y se fue, ya que si lo veían sus compañeros o profesor los podían regañar a él, Serena despertó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno ya que en la tarde se irían de nuevo a sus casas

En Osaka

— Adiós papá. — lita despidiéndose

— Adiós hija

— ¿Lista? – Andrew mirándola

— Sí, vamos

Andrew y Lita tomaron un taxi para ir al médico, en el camino estaban los dos en silencio ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la clínica

Lita acercándose a la secretaria

— Soy Kino Lita

— Sí tienes cita para hoy. — mirándola

— Sí

— Eres la número dos. — secretaria

Lita sentándose

— Ok

Andrew sentándose en una silla

— ¿Se tardan mucho?

— Depende

— Está bien

Lita sentándose

— Solo hay que esperar

Andrew agarrando una revista

— Voy a leer algo

— Ok. — sin mirarlo

Después de esperar tanto, llego el turno de Lita

— Pasen. — la secretaria

Lita levantándose

— Vamos Andrew

— Ok. — yéndose con ella

— Hola rey. — mirándola

— Hola Lita ¿Cómo te has sentido? – mirándola

— Bien, un poco cansada

— Es normal acuéstate. — pidió

Lita se acostó

Rey aplicándole el gel

— Vamos a ver el sexo del bebé

— Qué emocionante. — Andrew

Rey mirándolo

— Me imagino que eres el padre del bebé

— Sí

— Me alegra que estén juntos en estos momentos, ya que es muy importante para el bebé tener la unión familiar. — mirándolos

— Es verdad. — lita

— Puede ser

Rey sonriendo

— Aquí está el bebé, en realidad es una niña

Lita emocionada

— Lo sabía

— No puede ser. — Andrew asombrado

— Aquí se ve completita. — sonriéndoles

— Es una niña. — emocionado

— Lo sabía. — lita feliz

— ¿Y ya tiene nombre para ella? – rey riéndose

— Sí, tengo una para mi princesita. — lita contenta

— Me alegra mucho oír eso

Andrew serio

— Tiene que ser un nombre bello para mi hija

Lita sin mirarlo

— No me interesa tu opinión

— Tranquilos chicos. — Mirando el monitor — la niña esta grande y en buenas condiciones

— Que bien. — Andrew sonriendo

Rey limpiándole el vientre

— Listo el próximo mes quiero verte, por aquí

— Sí aquí estaremos

— Adiós doctor. — andrew

— Adiós

Andrew y Lita se fueron de la clínica para una cafetería

Andrew mirándola

— ¿Qué quieres comer?

— Lo que sea. — mirándolo

— Ok. — Llamo al mesero y pidió la comida, mirándola — ¿y qué nombres le piensas poner a la niña?

— Ando pensando un nombre perfecto para ella. — sonriendo

— Confiare en ti

— Ok ¿y ya hiciste el trabajo de biología? – mirándolo

— Sí ¿y tú?

— También

— Todos en instituto están asombrados que seremos padres. — riéndose

— Gracias a Dios, este el ultimo año

— ¿Y qué piensas estudiar?

— Psicología

— ¿Estás segura? – dudoso

— Sí estoy segura, siempre me ha llamado la atención

— No lo sabía

— Casi nunca hablamos sobre mí. — ella

Andrew mirándola seriamente

— Es verdad, tienes razón

— Luego del nacimiento de nuestra hija, mi madre se encargara de cuidarla para yo poder estudiar y también Asuka me ayudara también. — informa

Andrew agarrándole la mano

— Yo también podría encargarme de la niña

Lita quitándole la mano disimuladamente

— Gracias nunca pensé en tener tu apoyo. — sinceridad

— Maldita sea Lita, tenemos años conociéndonos. — serio

— Pareciera que no

— Quiero llevarme bien contigo. — desesperándose

— No sé. — dudosa

— Tenemos que tratarnos más cariñosamente por ella

Lita tratando de sonreír

— Ok, hagamos un trato

— Tenemos que hablar más y sinceramente.— suavidad

— Está bien

En la excursión

Mina desanimada

— Ya nos vamos

— Sí ya todos buscamos una planta y hicieron el resumen, todo listo. — el profesor

— Quiero estar a mi casa. — Darién suspirando

— Yo también. — serena

— Vamos todos adentro. — el profesor mirándolos

Todos los estudiantes entraron

Serena sentándose

— Ven Darién

Darién sentándose a su lado

— Cuando llegue a Tokio quiero que nos vayamos a cenar

Serena emocionada

— De verdad

— Sí, te pones guapa. — sonriéndole

— Claro que sí

Luego de un largo viaje, llegaron a Tokio Serena se fue para que su madre a darse un baño y Darién se fue para su casa

En casa de Ikuko

— Hija ¿para dónde vas? – curiosa

— Voy a salir con Darién. — contenta

— Mmm que romántico he. — sonriéndole a su hija

Serena sonrojada

— Mamá

— Espero que les vaya muy bien hija. — contenta

— Gracias mamá

En casa Chiba

Darién poniéndose la chaqueta

— ¿Qué haces allí mamá?

— Mirándote lo grande que estás. — nostálgica

— Ok

— Estás guapísimo ¿le vas a pedir matrimonio a Serena? – divertida

Darién mirándola con asombro

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Te conozco hijo, por fin. — feliz

— Estoy nervioso

— Es lógico

— Espero que acepte. — nervioso

— Claro que si

En casa de Ikuko

Serena maquillándose

— Tengo que apurarme

— Estás hermosa. — ikuko agarrando el polvo y ayudándola a maquillarla

— Gracias mamá

Ikuko sonriendo

— Tengo el presentimiento, que hoy será un día especial para ti

— No lo creo

Ikuko sonriendo

— Ya lo veras hija

— Mamá por favor. — sonrojada

En Osaka

— Estoy cansada. — lita suspirando

— Vamos para la casa. — Andrew mirándola

— Sí, tengo ganas de comer helado. — sonriendo

— Sí, vamos para una heladería

— Sí, vamos. — contenta

Andrew agarrándole la mano

— ¿Y qué sabor quieres?

— Quiero fresa y chocolate. — feliz

— Ok

— Es mi primer antojo desde que estoy embarazada. — risueña

— De verdad. — asombrado

— Sí

— Vamos rápido. — Andrew comenzando a correr

— Acuérdate que estoy embarazada. — un poco agitada

— Está bien. — deteniéndose

En Tokio

En casa de Ikuko

— Ya estoy lista. — serena mirándose al espejo

— Esta preciosa con ese vestido azul cielo. — madre sonriéndole

— Gracias lo tenía guardado. — contenta

— Debe de venir Darién. — mirando el reloj

— Sí

En eso sonó el timbre Serena abrió, era Darién tenía una chaqueta de color negro y una camisa blanca y nos pantalones de vestir de color negro

Serena sonriendo

— Estás muy bien

— Tú también. — sonriéndole

— Mamá nos vamos

— Adiós, no vengan muy tarde. — ikuko sonriéndole

— Ok. — yéndose con Darién

Darién y Serena salieron de la casa

— ¿Nos vamos en taxi? – serena mirándolo

— No, le pedí a mi madre que me emprestara su auto. — él sonriendo

Serena asombrada

— Luna te empresto su adorado auto

— Sí, su deportivo. Su Ferrari negro. — orgulloso

— El auto de tu mamá, esta espectacular. — serena sin dejar de mirarlo

— Pues sí, antes tenía un mercedes pero lo vendió y se compro este es más actual. — alegre

— Ya veo

Darién abriendo la puerta

— Ven sube

Serena dudando

— ¿Sabes manejar?

— Claro que sí, Serena. — mirándola mal

— Ok. — Subió al auto — ¿para dónde vamos?

— Vamos al restaurante cristal de plata

Serena sorprendida

— De verdad

— Sí

Hola, está bien la continuare. Yo me dejo guiar por los Rw así se que está gustando o no. Ya me paso una vez y no pienso seguir fic que nadie comenta, espero que puedan entender.

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

El libro perdido

Usagichanmoon

vampirita 17

DANIMAR45

Cris

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

princessqueen

Lau Cullen Swan

mademoisellerousseau

roanva


	6. Chapter 6

Darién arranco y se dirigieron para el restaurante, cuando llegaron se sentaron cerca del paisaje que daba hacia las luces de la ciudad

Serena sentándose

— Está hermoso el lugar

— ¿Te gusta? – mirándola

— Sí, mucho. — emocionada

— Me alegra

— ¿Qué desean comer? – mesero acercándose a ellos

— Especial de la casa. — Darién sonriendo

— Ok. — yéndose

— ¿Especial? – serena mirándolo

— Sí, es delicioso ya lo veras. — contento

En Osaka

En casa Kino

— De verdad. — liho emocionado

— Sí, papá tendrás una nieta

— Que alegría hija. — kahoru alegre

— Una niña veremos a Lita de nuevo. — liho contento

— Tenemos que esperar si se parece a Lita acuérdate que Andrew es rubio y nuestra hija es cabello castaño

— Sí, es verdad

— Tenemos que comprar muchas cositas

— Sí. — lita feliz

En casa Furuhata

Asuka brincando de felicidad

— Voy a tener una nieta

Andrew mirándola

— Madre pareces una loca

— Una nieta no está nada mal. — angeló sonriendo

— Pensé que no les agradaría la noticia. — mirándolos

— Claro que sí, pero ojala que se parezca a la madre porque si sale a ti podre de mi nieta. — angeló riéndose

— Oye ¿qué te pasa? padre

— Ojala que se aparezca a Lita. — Asuka contenta

Andrew serio

— Madre, tú también

Asuka y Angeló comenzaron a reírse de la cara su hijo, subió a la habitación

— Que tonto nuestro hijo. — riéndose ella

En Tokio

En el restaurante

— Anda Darién dime ¿Qué me quieres decir? – serena mirándolo

— Es que…. – Darién nervioso

— Dime no te voy a comer. — sonriéndole

— Serena tenemos años conociéndonos

— Sí, desde pequeños

— Serena quiero que seas mi esposa. — Él sacando un anillo del bolsillo — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena sorprendida

— Darién

— Dime Serena ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – nervioso

— Claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero creo que somos demasiados jóvenes. — sonriendo de felicidad

— Puede ser

— Mejor nos casamos, cuando terminemos nuestras profesiones. — le aconsejo

— Eso es mucho tiempo Serena, medicina se lleva muchos años y no creo que esperar tanto. — serio

— Ok tienes razón ¿entonces para cuando? — Mirándolo

— No sé, dime tú

— Como estamos finales de agosto podemos casarnos no se de noviembre a diciembre o el otro año. — dudosa

— Noviembre me parece bien

— ¿De verdad? – asombrada

— Sí, ¿crees que te estoy tomando el pelo o que Serena Tsukino? – seriedad

— Pues…. no

— Ahora tenemos mes, falta fecha. — sonriendo

— Déjame pensar. — pidió ella

— Hazlo cualquier fecha estará bien. — él

— Ok. — sonriéndole

En casa Chiba

— Lo sabía. — ikuko sonriéndole a Luna

— Jaja si pronto tendremos boda. — luna sonriendo

— Me da gusto por ellos, pienso que son muy jóvenes. — serio

— Ikuko tienes miedo que Serena le vaya mal como a ti con Kenji. — mirándola

Ikuko preocupada

— La verdad, si

— Tranquila mi Dari conoce a Serena y Serena a Dari no hay problemas. — contenta

— Lo mismo que pasó con Kenji y yo, años de amistad nos casamos y mira diez años desde que nos dejamos. — tristeza

— Me dijiste que era un suspiro que necesitaban los dos. — asombrada

— Mentí

— Ikuko tranquila lo que tenemos que buscar un novio para ti. — sonriéndole

— He

— Sí, adiós Kenji y comenzar de nuevo

— Tienes razón ya se acabo años de soledad. — decidida

— Así es vamos a disfrutar

— ¿Para donde vamos? – curiosa

Luna levantándose del sofá

— Vamos para una, disco

— He. — sorprendida

En el restaurante

— ¿Pensaste en la fecha? – pregunto Darién impaciente

— El primero de noviembre

— ¿Segura?

— Sí

— Ok el primero de noviembre, será nuestro matrimonio. — contento

— Sí, le pediré a mamá que me ayude. — alegre

— Deja que Luna e Ikuko se encarguen de eso. — seriedad

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi madre es estresante y Ikuko también, cuando llegue el momento de elegir las tres se van a pelear por todo. — serio, conocía muy bien a su madre

Serena imaginándose la pelea entre su madre y su suegra, peleando de palabras hasta de puños, saliendo de sus pensamientos

— Tienes razón Darién

— Deberíamos ya irnos. — observando que las personas se estaban yendo

— Sí, las personas se están retirando

— Sí. — con la mano llamo al mesero le dio una tarjeta de crédito y pago, luego de pagar se fueron al estacionamiento a buscar el auto

Serena mirando el anillo que tenía en el dedo derecho

— Está hermoso

— Ese anillo lo compre un día que fuimos Mina, tú y yo para una joyería. — sonriéndole

— Claro que me acuerdo íbamos a comprar el regalos a nuestras madres. — emocionada

— Sí ese día, vi como estabas mirando el anillo y lo compre cuando tu y Mina estaban distraídas. — le confiesa

— Darién eres un amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Gracias, vamos es tarde. — sonrojado

— Sí, vamos

Darién le abrió la puerta del auto y se fueron del restaurante, Darién dejo a Serena en casa de Ikuko se despidieron con beso, cuando vio que Serena estaba ya segura en casa de Ikuko se fue, al llegar consiguió la casa vacía, se imagino que su madre estaría en cualquier lugar, ya que sabía que ella era especial

En una discoteca

— Vamos Luna. — ikuko impaciente

Luna bailando en la pista

— No, disfruta mujer

Ikuko apenada

— Es que

Luna agarrándole las manos

— Muévete mujer olvídate de todo

— Ok. — comenzando a mover el cuerpo

En Osaka

Lita consiguió un libro con nombres de bebés para niñas, de tanto leer había conseguido diez nombres que le llamaba la atención para su princesita

Liho entrando a la habitación

— ¿Qué haces hija?

— Aquí leyendo nombres para la niña. — mirándolo

— ¿Y cuál te ha gustado hija?

— Diez, papá

— Diez. — asombrado

— Sí, sonriéndole y acariciándose el vientre

— Dime los nombres. — curioso

— Sakura cerezo japonés

Miu: belleza, ala

Nanami: siete, mar, enorme, inmenso

Kanon: flor, belleza, sonido

Kokoa: amor, corazón, alma, espíritu, sentimientos

Mao: verdad, sinceridad, realidad, centro

Mei: brote, comienzo

Aina: amor, vegetales

Noa: amor

Asuka: alegre, jovial, aroma, fragancia

— Muy lindos

— No sé qué nombre ponerle. — dudosa

— El que elijas está bien. — sonriéndole

— ¿Eso crees?

— Claro que si, hija

— Gracias papá

Liho dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Duérmete

— Ok. — acomodándose en la cama

Liho salió de la habitación

Los días fueron pasando, había pasado dos semanas desde que Darién le pidió matrimonio a Serena

En casa de Aino

Mina y Lita perplejas

— ¿Qué Darién te pidió matrimonio?

Serena apenada

— Sí

— Chiba va rápido. — lita asombrada

— Más bien se había tardado. — mina riéndose

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? – pregunto lita emocionada

— Que sí

— ¿Y cuándo es la boda? – pregunto su amiga de la infancia

— Para el primero de noviembre

— Wow tenemos que organizar todo. — lita feliz

— Sí, quiero que Lita sea de madrina y Mina dama de honor. — mirándolas

— De verdad. — mina feliz

— Sí eres mi mejor amiga desde pequeña, es más que lógico, y Lita eres también mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas mi madrina en mi boda. — risueña

— Por supuesto que seré tu madrina, estoy muy feliz por ti Serena. — abrazándola

— Gracias. — abrazándola con fuerza

— Acuérdate de la niña. — mina mirándola

Serena soltándola

— Perdón ¿te lastime?

— Para nada, el señor Angeló y mi padre me abrazan muy fuerte. — alegre

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Andrew? – mirándola

— Mejor, somos amigos como antes. — sonriendo

— Me alegro Lit. — sinceridad

— Al menos ustedes tienen con quien pelear pero yo. — mina triste

— Estás así, porque te lo mereces Mina. — lita seria

— Es verdad

— Yaten es un idiota

Serena seria

— No lo es

— Vamos a salir. — lita animándola

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, me voy a poner la ropa más sexy que tenga. — mina buscando en su closet

— Esto se pondrá divertido.— lita sonriendo

— Mina a Yaten no le gusta, que te pongas ropas tan pegadas. — le recordó serena

— Ya no está conmigo, ahora estoy soltera hare lo que quiera. — seria

— Así se habla Mina

Serena jalando a Lita hablándole al oído

— Lita ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Tenemos que poner a Mina como antes. — mirándola

— ¿Para qué?

— Para que Yaten vea lo que se perdió por tonto, quédate con Mina voy a llamarlo. — lita sonriendo

— Espera. — cuando quería detenerla Lita salió rápido de la habitación

— Mira este vestido. — mina sonriéndole

— Esta lindo, está demasiado escotado atrás y adelante, y para completar se llega más arriba de los rodillas. — cruzando los brazos

— Está perfecto voy a darme un baño para que nos vayamos a comer algo, luego al karaoke y a bailar. — mina contenta

— Está bien que vayamos a comer y karaoke pero acuérdate que Lita está embarazada y si vamos para una pista de baile la pueden lastimar. — le recuerda

— Ok

— Voy a maquillarme un poco. — serena mirándola

En la sala

— Sí, Yaten. Mina va a buscarse un nuevo novio. — lita seria

Yaten enojado

— ¿Por qué?

— Está enojada, porque no quieres vivir con ella

— Pensé que era una broma. — serio

Lita asombrada

— ¡Qué!

— Sí, no lo escuche en serio, jamás me iría a vivir con ella, primero casarnos. — serio

— Te enviare en donde vamos a estar adiós. — Cortando — este tipo es un imbécil

Serena saliendo de la habitación

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nada esto se va a poner bueno. — sonriéndole

— Lit me estás asustando. — mirándola

— Vamos

Mina saliendo de la habitación

— ¿Vamos?

Lita y Serena asombrada como estaba vestida Mina

— Quítate eso. — serena con seriedad

— Sí, Dios ese vestido rojo te vez bien, está demasiado escotado, de chiste te tapa los senos, está demasiado escotado de atrás aquí casi puedo verte la forma del trasero. — lita perpleja

Serena furiosa

— Es verdad quítate eso

— No, si no me quieren acompañar me voy sola. — mina molesta

— Jamás te dejaremos salir así. — lita colocándose en la puerta

— Es verdad

En casa Chiba

Darién sonriendo

— Una niña que bien

— Me estoy poniendo celoso, si llegan bebés enamorándola. — Andrew serio

Darién aguantando la risa

— Estás pasado Andrew, todavía no ha nacido la pequeña y ya estas de celoso

— Es que tengo el presentimiento que sacara los ojos verdes de su madre y esa piel blanca como la nieve y esos labios, Dios mi hija será un bomba sexy tengo que protegerla. — asustado

Darién divertido

— Y si saca la delantera que tiene Lita será peor aun

— Lita tiene un cuerpo que mata, todavía embarazada se ve más hermosa. — angustiado

— Es verdad, para mí la mejor es Serena

— Cada, quién con sus gusto de chicas

— Es verdad ¿y cómo se llamara la niña? – mirándola

— Ni idea

— Es tú hija ¿y no sabes cómo se va a llamar? — Asombrado

— Lita quiere elegir un buen nombre. — serio

— Es lo mejor, porque tú serias capaz de ponerle cualquier nombre. — bromeándole

— Oye

En casa de Mina

Serena agarrando a Mina por la cintura

— No te vas

— Suéltame

— Mina entiende quédate quieta. — lita mirándola

Mina tratando de zafarse

— Déjame

Serena le hizo una llave

— Así te quedaras quieta

Mina adolorida

— Me duele Serena

Lita asustada

— Te estás pasando, suéltala

— No

— ¡Mina! – yaten mirándola con seriedad

Serena soltándola

— Llego el que faltaba

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto lita

— Vengo hablar con mi novia. — mirándolas con seriedad

Mina mirándolo con furia

— Lárgate, tú ya no eres mi novio

— Lita vamos, ellos dos tienen que hablar

— Sí, vamos

Serena y Lita se fueron de casa de Mina

— Dime, qué quieres decirme. — mina mirándolo con seriedad

— Quiero pedirte perdón, la verdad no tome en serio eso de fuéramos a vivir juntos. — apenado

— Sí tenemos tanto tiempo de novios. — molesta

— Sí, dos años y es hora que nos casemos. — mirándola

— No quiero casarme, quiero vivir contigo

— Yo quiero respectarte

— Quiero conocerte más íntimamente no sé, para cuando nos casemos nos llevemos bien. — seriedad

Yaten tocándola

— Mina tienes fiebre

— Lárgate

— Sí acepto, volverás conmigo

— Sí

— Busca el departamento y todo lo demás, a partir de ahora viviremos juntos. — yaten sonriéndole

Mina le cayó encima

— Te amo. — dándole un beso en los labios

Yaten le devolvió el beso

En la calle

— ¿Será que volvieron? – lita curiosa

— Yo creo que si

Lita sintió que la bebé comenzó a moverse

— Se mueve Serena

Serena tocándole el vientre

— Sí es verdad

— Desde hace, días lo hace. — sonriendo

— ¿Y Andrew la ha sentido?

— Todavía no, cuando me toca el vientre no se mueve. — sonriendo

— Qué raro

Lita entre risas

— Parece que le cae mal su padre

— Andrew tiene un carácter

— Sí, jajajaja

— ¿Y ya sabes que nombre ponerle? – pregunto

— Tengo diez en mente pero no se cual elegir. — suspirando

Serena sonriendo

— De verdad, vaya son muchos

— Lo mejor para mi hija

— Que lindo, como seré yo cuando tenga la mía. — sonriendo

— Tenemos que esperar un poco

— Sí es verdad, por los momentos no quiero tener un bebé. — le comenta

— Haces bien, yo voy a partirme en dos cuando nazca la niña, para mis estudios y para ella

— ¿Y el Dojo Akido sigues practicando?

— No, es que son técnicas muy fuertes, puedo lastimar a la bebé

— Yo voy a seguir el karate, hasta que decida tener un bebé. — risueña

— Espero que no sea, mucho tiempo

— No sé. — sonriéndole

En casa Chiba

— Vamos a salir. — Andrew aburrido

— Sí, vamos a salir. — Darién mirándolo

— Sí, vamos Chiba

— Vamos a comer unas hamburguesas

— Se escucha bien

Darién y Andrew se fueron para una cafetería, pero en la misma cafetería se encontraba Serena y Lita

— Jajaja. — serena divertida

Darién llegando

— ¿Qué es tan divertido Serena?

Serena mirándolo

— Hola Dari

— Hola ¿Qué comen? – pregunto Andrew

— Hamburguesas. — lita sonriendo

— Que rico. — Andrew sentándose alado de Lita

Darién sentándose alado de Serena

— ¿No estaban a que Mina?

— Sí, Mina estaba ocupada con Yaten. — lita sonriendo

Serena riéndose

— Sí

— ¿Qué hicieron, esas risitas son de sospechosas? – Andrew mirándolas con seriedad

— Algo muy bueno para ellos dos. — lita mirándolo

— ¿Y cómo te has sentido Lit? – Andrew

— Bien

— Hace rato la sentí. — serena sonriendo

Andrew emocionado

— De verdad

— Si. — Lita tocándose en vientre — debe de estar dormida

— ¿Y ya se van? – pregunto Darién

— No, vamos a pedir un postre. — serena sonriendo

— Pastel de fresa con chocolate. — lita emocionada

— Ok, voy a pedir el mío también. — serena levantándose, Darién le dio un espacio para salir a comprar

— ¿Y ya has pensado en nombre de la niña? – pregunto Darién mirando a lita

— Sí, pero no se cual elegir. — ella suspirando

— Cual sea. — Andrew serio

— Claro que no. — molestándose

— Elige el nombre que más te guste y no le digas a Andrew. — riéndose

Andrew furioso

— Cállate Chiba

Lita riéndose

— Ok

— Ni se te ocurra Lita. — alterándose

— Tranquilo tonto. — divertida

Serena llegando con los postres

— Aquí están

— Gracias. — lita quitándole el plato a Serena

— De nada

Lita mirando el postre con amor

— Tenía unas ganas

— Si sigues así, comiendo y comiendo te vas a poner gorda. — Andrew serio

Lita seria

— Jap son tus ganas, jamás pasara estoy haciendo dieta y todo lo que como no engordo

Andrew tímido por la cara de Lita

— Era una broma

— Guárdalas para ti. — cruzando los brazos

Serena sentándose

— No peleen, desde que lo conozco a ustedes dos son puras peleas. — serena mirándolos

— Sí, eso fue hace como dos años. — Darién mirándolos

Dos años atrás

Andrew en el instituto, gritando

— ¡Quién es Darién Chiba!

— Soy yo. — Darién mirándolo con seriedad

Andrew mirándolo

— ¿Eres tú? – sin creerlo

Serena llegando

— Vamos Darién. — jalándolo

— Espera Chiba. — Andrew atrás de él

— Serena espera. — él quejándose

— Me iré al salón. — serena yéndose

Darién mirando a Andrew

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy el mejor detective de Osaka y quería conocer a Darién Chiba que tanto hablan. — mirándolo

Hola muchas gracias por comentar A:

princessqueen

Usagichanmoon

vampirita 17

azucenas45

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Lorena


	7. Chapter 7

— También he escuchado de ti Andrew Furuhata. — tranquilo

— Un gusto conocerte Chiba. — extendiéndole la mano

Darién aceptando el saludo

— Igualmente

— Quiero hablar contigo de unos casos. — emocionado

— Ok, vamos

Desde la ventana del Salor numero A

— Darién se va con aquel chico. — serena mirándolo

— No le hagas caso. — mina sonriendo

Actualidad

— Luego Chiba y tú se fueron para Osaka ayudar a Andrew en un caso y allí fue que nos hicimos amigas. — lita sonriéndole

— Sí

— Obvio que se iban a volver amigas, si les gusta un chisme. — Andrew mirándolas

— Es verdad. — Darién riéndose

Serena y Lita molesta

— ¡Idiotas!

— Se molestan por la verdad. — Andrew serio

— Vamos Lita. — serena levantándose

Lita levantándose

— Sí vamos, mi bebé no necesita escuchar tantas estupideces

— Tan rápido. — Darién mirándolas

Serena molesta

— Nos acaban de poner de mal humor

— Es verdad. — lita cruzando los brazos

— Era una broma. — Andrew tono burlón

— Vamos Lit. — serena mirándolos mal

— Sí, vamos

Darién agarrando a Serena del brazo

— No te enfades

— Es verdad, no se pongan molestas. — Andrew

Serena y Lita se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

— Jaja pensaron que estamos molestas. — serena divertida

— Sí ¿y no es verdad? – Andrew serio

— Claro que no. — lita aguantándose la risa

Serena sentándose

— Son unos ton…tos

— Oye eso no se vale. — Darién serio

Lita sentándose y terminando de comer el postre

— Serena ¿Qué haremos luego?

— No sé. — Mirando a Darién — ¿ustedes que van hacer luego?

— Nada

Lita terminando de comer el postre

— Estaba delicioso

— Lita me asombra comes rápido. — Andrew asombrado

— Oye. — en eso sintió ganas de vomitar tapándose la boca con las manos

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto serena

Lita levantándose

— Andrew dame un permiso

Andrew se levanto rápido

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesito ir al baño. — lita yéndose lo más rápido posible al baño de mujeres

— Horita vengo voy con ella. — Andrew yéndose rápido

Lita entro rápido al baño de mujeres abrió el escusado y comenzó a vomitar todo lo que había comido

Andrew al entrar se consiguió con muchas mujeres

— Perdón

— Degenerado. — mujer gritando

— No piensen mal mi esposa esta aquí. — mintió

— Morboso. — anciana

— Oiga vieja ¿qué le pasa? – ofendido

Lita estaba escuchando, a las señoras pero estaba concentrada en seguir vomitando

Unas mujeres comenzaron a empujar a Andrew para que saliera, pero no podían con él

Lita luego de vomitar salió del baño

— Dios. — agarrándose de la puerta, se sentía mareada

Anciana agarrándola del brazo

— ¿Estás bien?

Andrew al ver a Lita pálida se quito a las mujeres encima

— ¿Estás bien Lit?

Lita moviendo la cabeza que no estaba bien

— Está muy pálida. — comento una mujer

— Chicas una busque agua y la otra hielo con galleta. — ordeno la anciana

— Sí. — yéndose

Dos chicas salieron en busca del hielo, galleta y el agua, mientras la demás estaba dándole fresco a Lita mientras Andrew la estaba abrazando para que no se cayera

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – pregunto la anciana

— Cuatro meses. — informo Andrew

— Es extraño que tenga nauseas a esta estaba del embarazo. — mirándola

— No es extraño, yo tuve vomitando hasta que tenía nueve meses. — otra mujer

— Eso es raro. — seria la anciana

— Me siento muy mareada. — lita quejándose

— Vamos a sentarla. — la anciana

Andrew. la cargo y una de las chicas consiguió una silla allí la sentó

— Está muy pálida. — Andrew asustado

— Es normal estaba vomitando. — mujer mirándolo

— Aquí está el agua. — entrando

— Aquí las galletas y hielo. — la otra

— Anda bebe un poco. — anciana sonriéndole

Lita tomo un poco de agua

— Gracias

— Ahora come galleta con hielo y pasara las ganas de vomitar. — mirándola

— Ok. — comenzando a comer

— ¿Estás mejor? – pregunto Andrew

— Sí. — lita

— Los jóvenes de ahora. — mirándolos

— Se ven que son jóvenes, van a tener un bebé. — asombrada

— Una niña. — él orgulloso

— Qué lindura

Lita estaba agarrando color en las mejillas

— Gracias, ya se me está pasando

— Las galletas saladas y hielo son lo mejor para el malestar. — anciana sonriéndole

— Ok, gracias ahora no faltara en mi bolso las galletas. — ella sonriéndole

— ¿Puedes levantarte? – pregunto él

— Sí. — levantándose un poco

— Es mejor que vayas a descansar. — le consejo la mujer

— Ella y yo somos de Osaka

— Estamos con unos amigos, gracias por todo. — lita sonriéndole

— De nada hija. — anciana sonriéndole

Las chicas

— De nada

— Perdón por tratarte así. — una mujer mirando a Andrew

Andrew apenado

— No tranquilas

Lita celosa

— Vamos Andrew

— Sí, adiós

Las chicas

— ¡Adiós Andrew!

Andrew y Lita salieron del baño y se fueron a reunir con Serena y Darién

— ¿Lita estas bien? – pregunto serena al verla pálida

— Sí

— Lita tiene que descansar. — Andrew le recordó

— Entonces vámonos. — Darién levantándose

— Sí, vámonos. — su novia

Tomaron un taxi al llegar a la casa de Serena, Kenji no estaba, Andrew y Darién ayudaron a Lita a entrar a la habitación de Serena, allí Andrew la ayudo acostarse, luego de dejar a Lita en la cama. Serena y Darién los dejaron solos

— Estoy cansada. — serena bostezando

— Yo también debería irme, para que duermas un poco

— Tranquilo mientras que Andrew no sé, vaya no podre descansar. — sonriéndole

— Es verdad, Serena hable con mis padres y ellos me dejaron la casa. Como están viviendo en nueva york me dijeron que no estaban seguros de volver, y quería saber si quieres vivir en mi casa, hasta que compremos una nosotros mismo. — él mirándola

— Sí, me parece bien

— De verdad

— Claro que si

— Pensé que dirías que no. — asombrado

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es la casa de mis padres, como toda mujer que está a punto de casarse, querías acomodar la casa a tu gusto. — mirándola

— La verdad tienes razón, me gusta la decoración de la casa de tus padres parece más a ti. — sonriéndole

— Por eso te amo

En la habitación de Serena

Andrew acariciándole el vientre

— Mañana deberíamos irnos

— Quiero quedarme más tiempo, apenas vinimos hoy. — mirándolo

— Ok, si te vuelves a sentir mal nos vamos. — serio

— Está bien, podrías dejarme sola. Para descansar. — mirándolo

— Sí. — levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación

— ¿Y cómo está? – pregunto Darién

— Bien, quiere descansar

— Entonces vámonos, para que las chicas descansen

— Sí vamos, adiós Serena y cualquier cosa me llamas. — pidió

— Tranquilo Andrew, adiós

— Adiós. — dándole un beso en los labios a Serena

— Adiós cariño

Los chicos se fueron, mientras Serena se fue para la habitación como seguía Lita, luego de estar un rato con ella hablando salió de la habitación para preparar la cena y ya que estaba por llegar Kenji, mientras en casa Chiba

Darién y Andrew habían llegado, Andrew estaba preocupado por Lita y la bebé pero Darién comenzó a hablar de casos y de trabajo para que tuviera la mente ocupada, las horas pasaron, eran como las diez de la noche

En casa Tsukino

— ¿Te gusto la cena Lita? – serena mirándola

— Sí, gracias

— Para tener cuatro meses, no se te nota casi nada. — kenji mirándola

Lita sonriendo

— Es verdad

— Tengo envidia. — serena sonriendo

— Espero que no me ponga como un globo, cuando esté a punto de dar a luz

— Espero que no

— Ojala

— Bueno chicas. — kenji levantándose de la silla — me voy a jugar caballo

— Jop papá. — serena molesta

— Adiós. — él yéndose

— Con razón tu madre, no quiere volver con él. — lita mirando a su amiga

— Hace una semana le pidió el divorcio, desde allí está más raro. — ella encogiéndose de hombros

Lita asombrada

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, no me da tristeza ya que son diez años separados

— Mis padres también tienen algo de separados. — suspirando

— ¿Cuánto? – curiosa

— Tienen siete años

— Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía siete años, desde que están separados no han unidos más. — tristeza

— Igual los míos

— Nuestros padres son un caso. — sonriendo

— Sí

— Parece que tu hija sufrirá el mismo caso. — seria

— La verdad, que si

— ¿Y no piensas darte una oportunidad con Andrew? – curiosa

— No sé

— Piénsalo, al menos intenta

— Sí, Andrew no me dice nada yo menos. — molesta

— Ok, a veces nosotras tenemos que darnos un empujoncito

— Tienes razón Serena, soy una tonta que no quiero ver más allá, de lo que pienso. — tristeza

— No eres tonta Lit solo tienes miedo, de repetir la historia de tus padres, pero yo también tengo miedo, quiero intentar. — alegre

— Serena nuestros padres son unos idiotas. — abatida

En casa Chiba

— Me voy a dormir. — Darién bostezando

— Vamos a ver el juego de beisbol. — Andrew mirándolo

— No me gusta el beisbol, me encanta el futbol. — el mirándolo

— Chiba no sabes nada de pasión. — seriedad

— Tú eres el que no sabe nada de pasión. — molestándose

— Tú eres un cabeza dura. — alterándose

— Cállate tonto, yo amo el futbol y no veo nada atractivo al beisbol. — cruzando los brazos

— Es lo mejor Chiba. — serio

— No quiero saber nada, así que déjame dormir. — Darién serio

— Ok, veré televisión en la sala. — saliendo de la habitación

— Adiós. — volteándose

La noche paso rápido, Serena y Lita se quedaron dormidas de tanto hablar, mientras Andrew se había quedado dormido luego de ver tanto juego de beisbol, había amanecido Lita se levanto para preparar el desayuno, Serena estaba profundamente dormida, mientras Lit hacia el desayuno

En casa Chiba

Darién se había levantando, luego de darse un baño refrescante comenzó a preparar el desayuno ya que estaba acostumbrado hacerlo, vivía solo desde los quince años que sus padres se fueron a vivir a nueva york, mientras preparara el desayuno miro por la ventana y estaban allí los niños jugando y comenzó a recordar su infancia con Serena, desde niños siempre fueron muy unidos recordó el tiempo que comenzaron a cambiar Serena siempre fue la misma, pero él no llego una etapa que cambio y no quería tener a Serena a su lado, hasta que se dio de cuenta que la estaba perdiendo poco a poco

Andrew entrando a la cocina

— Hola Chiba

Darién mirándolo

— Hola Andrew

— ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno? – Andrew sentándose

— Para mí, hazte el tuyo propio

— Qué mal amigo eres Chiba

— En la nevera hay pan y jamón

— Ok

En eso comenzó a sonar el celular de Andrew

Andrew mirando la pantalla

— Es un mensaje de Lita, Hola la nena y yo amanecimos bien, así que no te preocupes

— ¿Qué te dice? – Darién mirándolo

— La niña y ella amanecieron bien. — aliviado

— No tenías que preocuparte

— No puedo evitarlo cuando seas padre me entenderás. — serio

— Ok, como digas

En casa Tsukino

Serena bostezando

— Tengo sueño

— Y eso, no que dormiste bien. — lita mirándola

— Desde que estoy tomando las vitaminas, casi todo el tiempo tengo sueño. — mirándolo

— Mmm ya

Serena mirando el desayuno

— Se ve bueno

— Es mi especialidad. — lita orgullosa

Serena sonriéndole

— Solo es huevos revueltos y pan con mermelada

— Jajaja si, es lo mejor que sé hacer

— Ok ¿y qué quieres hacer hoy Lita? – sentándose

— Quiero comprar ropita a la niña. — emocionada

— Que lindo

— Tengo que avisarle a Andrew. — seria

— Veo el ambiente romántico. — alegre

Lita sonrojada

— No seas tonta, Andrew no quiere perderse nada de la bebé

— Aja. — con ojos coquetos

— Ya déjame Serena

— Cómo vas a estar con tu Andrew, yo me iré con mi Darién por allí. — divertida

— Uyyyy que romántica

— Déjame. — sonrojada

— Desayuna, tengo que avisarle a Andrew. — ella marcando el número en su celular

En casa Chiba

— Termine de desayunar. — Andrew mirando a su amigo

— Ok, voy a llamar a Serena

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Andrew

— Bueno

— Hola Andrew quería avisarte que, quiero ir de compras para comprar a la niña unas ropitas y…. quisiera saber si ¿me vas acompañar? – nerviosa

— Claro que si, paso por ti a las diez. — mirando el reloj que eran las 9:30am

— Ok, te espere. — cortando

— ¿Vas a salir con Lita? – Darién mirándolo

— Sí, vamos a comprar unas cosas a mi hija

— Ok voy contigo, así me llevo a Serena por allí. — sonriendo

— Ok

Andrew y Darién fueron en busca de sus chicas, Andrew y Lita se fueron para el centro comercial, mientras Darién y Serena se quedaron en casa hablando sobre el matrimonio

En el centro comercial

Lita mirando la tienda que habían entrado con Andrew

— Me encanta estos ositos

Andrew agarrando uno

— Están lindos, pero me gustaría que la habitación de la niña tuviera colores fuertes no tan cálidos

— Andrew, el rosado es perfecto para ella

— Rosado, no

— Sí, me gusta para ella. — cruzando los brazos

— Pensemos comprar cositas de color morado. — le aconsejo

— No

— Buenos días. — vendedora acercándose a ellos

— Buenos días, queremos ver ropita de niña. — lita mirándola

— ¿Para cuantos meses?

— Recién nacida. — él

— Ok, vengan por aquí por favor. — sacando muchas ropitas de niña

— Están hermosas. — lita agarrando unas cuantas

— Lita no tomes tanto. — mirándola

— Ok, están divinas

— Tanto rosado, no me parece. — cruzando los brazos

— Pero

— ¿Y para quién es esa ropita? – pregunto

— Para nuestra hija. — él orgulloso

Vendedora mirando el vientre de Lita

— ¿Está embarazada?

— Sí, de cuatro meses. — él

— Me lo pregunto fue a mí. — lita molesta

Vendedora sonriendo

— No sé, te nota nada

— No, ella y yo estamos bien. — ella tocándose cariñosamente el vientre

— Cuando salí embarazada de mí hijo a los dos meses ya lo tenía abultadito. — sonriendo

— De verdad. — Andrew asombrado, la vendedora no parecía que tuviera un hijo

— Sí

— Mami. — saliendo un niño de cinco años

— Kally ven cariño. — ella cargándola

— Hola. — mirando a Andrew y Lita

— Hola campeón. — Andrew sonriéndole

— Hola señor

— Cariño ¿Qué haces por aquí? – mirándolo

— Vine ayudarte un rato. — sonriéndole

Vendedora sonriendo

— Eres un chico muy bueno

— Oye kally me puedes ayudar a conseguir juguetes para niña. — lita sonriéndole

— Sí. — bajándose rápidamente de los brazos de su mami

Lita ofreciéndole la mano

— Vamos

Kally agarrándole la mano

— Vamos. — sonriéndole

— Ese niño es muy colaborador. — sonrió

— Sí, es un amor. — feliz

Mientras el pequeño kally la ayudaba a Lita, Andrew seguía hablando con la vendedora sobre los colores de las ropitas para la niña

En casa Tsukino

Serena acostada en la cama

— Dime Darién ¿Qué te parece el color rojo?

Darién alado de ella

— Me parece bien

— Mi madre quiere que haga los centros de mesas de color blanco con azul. — mirándolo

— Me gusta más el rojo. — sonriéndole

— A mí también

— Tenemos que apurarnos sobre el matrimonio no quiero que llegue el día y estés corriendo. — serio

— Tranquilo todo planeado. — sonriéndole

— Te creeré

— Gracias. — sonriéndole

— Mira la hora que es y sigues acostada en la cama. — serio

— Estoy cansada eso es todo. — bostezando

Darién preocupado

— Estás bien

— Son las vitaminas. — sonriéndole

— Ok, entonces debería irme. — levantándose de la cama

— No quédate conmigo. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Sí, llega Kenji y piensa que estamos haciendo otra cosa. — el serio

— Que piense lo que quiera. — cruzando los brazos

Darién asombrado

— ¡Serena!

— ¿Qué? No vas hacer mi esposo, además no estamos haciendo nada malo. — mirándolo

— Lo sé, pero Kenji se inventa cada novela. — riéndose

— No me importa

Darién sonrió

— Ok, me quedare contigo

En el centro comercial

— Adiós. — lita sonriéndole

— Gracias, por su compra. — sonrió la mujer

Andrew caminando lado de ella

— Creo que compramos demasiada ropa para la niña

— Deja que nazca, la ropa que compramos la perderá rápidamente. — ella

— Estás exagerando. — él sonriendo

— Cuando la tengas en tus brazos, me dirás Lita la niña crece demasiado rápido. — caminando

Andrew mirándola

— Jamás diré eso

— Cuando llegue ese momento, te pondré la mano en el hombro querido Andrew. — sonriendo

Andrew sonrió

— Ok, será una promesa

— Como quieras

Andrew y Lita tomaron un taxi se fueron para la casa de Tsukino cuando Lita abrió la puerta de la habitación de Serena consiguió a Darién y Serena dormidos profundamente cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlos, se fue con Andrew de nuevo

— ¿Qué paso? – él mirándola

— Chiba y Serena están dormidos profundamente. — ella

— De verdad. — asombrado

— Sí

— Vamos por allí. — mirándolo

— Estoy un poco cansada

— Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, mirando tele. — sonriéndole

— Buena idea, Serena tiene unas películas buenísimas. — lita yéndose para los portas cds ya que habían miles de películas

— ¿Cuál vamos a ver? – curioso

— Creo que un amor para recordar. — mirándolo

— Oye, nada de películas cusís. — serio

— Esta es muy linda y tiene un final muy diferente de las demás. — ella sonriendo

— Ok, colócala

Lita coloco la película Andrew al principio estaba aburrido pero cuando comenzó el drama, estaba interesado en la película hasta que llego el momento del final

Andrew con los ojos enguarapados

— Pero ¿por qué?

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw A:

princessqueen

mademoisellerousseau

Usagichanmoon

vampirita 17

Naiara moon

Les deseo un prospero año 2014


	8. Chapter 8

Lita mirando a Andrew que tenía ganas de llorar

— Es muy triste, pero la chica estaba muy enferma y sabes Andrew que el cáncer es muy malo

Andrew limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas

— Esta película es muy triste, recuérdame no verla más

Lita sonriendo

— Nunca imagine que te fuera a llegar tanto al corazón

— La verdad yo tampoco, como él era un chico malo y cambio por ella para que le pasara eso, es horrible ver a la persona que amas morir como lo vio el. — aun afectado

Lita asombrada como Andrew había analizado las cosas de esa manera — Tiene razón

— De seguro ese hombre, jamás se volvería a enamorar

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – mirándolo

— Pasaron cinco años y seguía solo, ese hombre no haría más su vida, el quedo con la meta de curar a las personas que sufrían la misma enfermedad, que su esposa padecía

— Tienes razón no, me había fijado en eso. — sin salir de su asombro

— Me extraña que no te hayas fijado, eres tan romántica. — serio

Lita solo sonrió

En la habitación de Serena

Darién abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba asombrado que se haya quedado dormido así como así, mira a Serena y comprendió que cuando estaba con ella, para el mundo se detenía y solo importaba ella y solamente ella, se bajo de la cama lentamente para no despertarla ya que se veía también dormida, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, cuando salió vio a Lita y Andrew hablando tranquilamente

— Hola

Andrew y Lita voltearon para verlo

— Hola

— ¿Serena despertó? – pregunto lita

— Sigue durmiendo. — él bostezando

— Chiba ¿tienes una cara de sueño? – Andrew riéndose

— Estar con Serena, se me pega todo. — divertido

Lita sonriendo

— Voy hacer té

— Yo quiero, té de limón. — Andrew mirándolo

— Lo que hagas, está bien Lita. — Darién mirándola

— Ok. — yéndose para la cocina

Mientras Lita hacia el té, Andrew y Darién comenzaron hablar solo algunos casos que había ocurridos hace unas semanas, que todavía el ladrón estaba suelto, Lita llego con él te

Darién agarrando una taza de té

— Gracias Lita

— De nada

Andrew agarrando una taza

— Mi padre, cree que el ladrón esta en Tokio

— El inspector Tomoe me dijo algo la otra vez, no le tome mucha importancia. — el tomando un poco de té

— Quiero que me ayudes Chiba. — el mirándolo

— Irme para Osaka, estás loco

— Claro que no, te envió la información por correo, así nos ayudas un poco con el caso

— Andrew, mi padre también es detective. — lita mirándolo

— Lita, Liho trabaja para la policía. Chiba y yo no, tenemos más tiempo de saber más cosas. — mirándola

— Es verdad. — afirmo Darién

— A mi padre, no he escuchado nada de él famoso ladrón. — ella mirándolos

— Es muy bueno ese ladrón, roba las joyas y cuadros famosos. — serio

— En Tokio no ha llegado. — Darién cruzando los brazos

— Escuche que estaba cerca. — Andrew terminando su té

— Ustedes y sus casos de asesinatos. — lita molesta

— Tú no entiendes la pasión de resolver cada caso. — Darién divertido

— Sí, Lita. — él

— Cállense. — mirándolos con seriedad

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Darién

— No vas a contestar. — Andrew mirándolo

— Sí. — Contestando la llamada — bueno

Inspector Tomoe serio

— Hola Chiba puedes venir ayudarme en un caso

— Claro ya voy para allá. — cortando

— ¿Vas a resolver un caso? – Andrew emocionado

— Sí

— Vamos

— No pierdes una oportunidad para irte. — lita mirando con seriedad Andrew

— Estoy aburrido de estar aquí encerrado. — serio

— Vamos, adiós Lita

Los chicos se fueron, Lita comenzó a ver televisión mientras Serena seguía dormida, ya se había hecho de tarde

Serena se había despertado aprovecho se dio un baño y salió para la sala allí vio a Lita dormida

— Lit. — moviéndola un poco

Lita abriendo los ojos lentamente

— Hola Serena

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo dormida? – mirándola

— Algo, cuando llegamos Chiba y tú estaban dormidos como a la hora Chiba despertó y al rato se fue con Andrew resorber un caso. — bostezando

— Es que tenía mucho sueño. — apenada

— Sí, no me dices, no me doy de cuenta

Serena sonriendo

— Jeje

— Tengo ganas de comer pizza. — sonriéndole

— Déjame pedirla. — alegre

— Ok espero

Serena llamo a una agencia de pizzería, a los veinte minutos estaba comiendo, muy a gusto. Los días fueron pasando Lita y Andrew se fueron para Osaka, mientras Serena y Darién ya tenían casi todo listo para el matrimonio solo habían pasado tres semanas

En Osaka

Lita se había levantado un poco aturdida, recordó todo lo que había hecho el día anterior que a había ayudado a su madre a pintar unos dibujos para la habitación de la niña, luego de eso Asuka se la había llevado a comprar algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de Andrew, ese día amaneció demasiado cansada, mareada sería normal en su embarazo pero como había escuchando tantas cosas de las mujeres embarazadas, no se preocupo

Kahoru abriendo la habitación

— Cariño ven, es hora del desayuno

Lita caminando con cuidado

— Ya voy mamá

En la sala

— Hola kahoru vengo a ver a Lita. — Andrew sonriendo

— Está en la habitación. — sonriéndole

— Ok. — él yéndose para la habitación y abriendo la puerta con cuidado — Lita estás ahí

— Sí. — abriendo la puerta por completo

Andrew mirándola

— Estás pálida

— De verdad, no he amanecido muy bien. — mirándolo

— Deberías descansar

— Sí, tengo que desayunar. — suspirando

— Vamos

Cuando Lita dio un paso más, las piernas comenzaron a ponerse débil rápidamente se agarro del hombro de Andrew

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Agárrame.— lo último que pudo decir ya que cayó desmayada, Andrew puedo agarrarla a tiempo, la cargo acostó en la cama, busco alcohol se lo coloco en la nariz pero nada, llamo a kahoru y le ordeno que llamara una ambulancia, kahoru asustada hizo lo que él le pidió a los quince minutos llego la ambulancia los paramédicos la atendieron inmediatamente y la llevaron al hospital, allí kahoru llamo a rey su ginecóloga ya que estaba realmente asustada, su hija no reaccionaba y no parecía un desmayo inofensivo, mientras que Andrew estaba en la sala de espera esperando que llegara el médico, para saber cómo estaba la mujer que amaba y de su pequeña hija

En Tokio

En casa Chiba

— Listo. — serena con las tarjetas de invitación en las manos

— Parece que nuestro matrimonio será muy íntimo. — él mirándola

— Solo familiares cercanos y amigos. — sonriéndole

— Mi madre quería invitar a todo el Japón

Luna llegando

— Eres mi hijo y Serena siempre ha sido mi nuera favorita. — luna sonriéndole

— Mamá es la única que tienes. — serio

— Cuando Serena y tú eran amigos desde niños, sabía que iban a terminar juntitos y no me he equivocado. — contenta

Serena y Darién estaban sonrojados

— Luna déjalos. — Endimión llegando

— Cariño es tan linda la historia de Serena y nuestro Dari. — divertida

— Sí, debería hacer una novela basada en ellos dos. — divertido

— Ni se te ocurra. — Darién alterándose

— Ignora a nuestro hijo, hazlo

— Será un placer. — sonriéndole con malicia a Darién

— Papá. — serio

Serena abrazándolo por la espalda

— Déjalo, yo estoy de acuerdo

— Tengo una nuera muy comprensiva. — sonriéndole

— Serena deberías de estar en mi lado no la de ellos. — Darién gritando con enfado

Serena y sus padres comenzaron a reírse de él

En Osaka

En el hospital

Andrew seguía esperando en eso salió del doctor

— Familiares de Lita Quino. — él médico mirándolo

— Sí, soy su esposo. — Andrew mirándolo

— La señora está muy mal, su cuerpo necesita descanso y por eso se produjo el desmayo. — serio

Andrew asustado

— ¿Pero ya reacciono?

— No, lamentablemente cayó en un coma profundo, no sé cuando pueda despertar ya sea semanas o meses. — suavidad

— ¿Y mi hija? – angustiándose

— La niña está perfectamente bien, si pasa dos meses y no sale del coma tendremos que hacer una cesaría no es la primera en que suceder esto.

— ¿Estará bien? — Asustado

— Los medicamentos están haciendo efecto, solo necesito que reaccione. — mirándolo

— ¿Puedo verla? – pregunto Andrew

— Sí, está en la habitación C12

— Gracias. — caminando para la habitación

Kahoru llegando

— ¿Doctor cómo está mi hija?

Mientras él doctor le estaba explicando la situación de Lita, Andrew no podría creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, allí en la cama a Lita durmiendo profundamente no parecía que estuviera en coma

Andrew tocándole el cabello

— Lita anda despierta, no puedes quedarte aquí dormida, piensa en la niña

En sala de espera

— No puede ser. — liho desesperado

— Sí. — llorando

— Dios mío. — Asuka angustiada

— ¿Y Andrew? – pregunto angeló

— Esta con ella. — su esposa

— Tenemos que apoyar a Andrew no debe ser nada fácil para el. — angeló tristeza

— Difícil para todos Ángelo. — liho abatido

— Quiero ver a mi hija. — kahoru desesperada

— Vamos Kahoru. — su ex esposo

En la habitación C12

Andrew dándole un beso en la frente

— Vamos Lita, despierta

Kahoru entrando

— ¿No ha despertado?

— No

— Tenemos que esperar que despierte. — liho tocando a su hija las manos

— Que sea pronto. — Andrew

— Me pueden dejar sola con mi hija. — pidió kahoru

— Sí. — su ex esposo

— Voy por un jugo. — Andrew saliendo de la habitación

Liho antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente a su hija

Semanas después

En Tokio

— Darién tenemos que ir a Osaka. — serena mirándolo

Darién con las maletas

— Espera ayúdame

— Ok. — agarrando unas maletas

— Dios Serena ¿Por qué tantas maletas? – serio

— Compre muchas cositas para la habitación de la niña. — sonriéndole

— Lo sé, Lita todavía sigue en coma, pero Asuka y Kahoru están acomodando la habitación de la pequeña Lita. — el mirándola

— Asuka y Kahoru les pusieron ese nombre, todavía Lita no había dicho como se va a llamar. — mirándolo

— Sí, vamos para Osaka

— Ok

Osaka

En el hospital

— Me voy para la casa. — Andrew bostezando

— Yo también. — su madre

— Desde que Lita cayó en coma Andrew no se ha despegado de su lado. — comenta angeló

— Lita esta así desde hace seis semanas. — liho tristeza

— Sí, la semana que viene es el matrimonio de Serena y Darién. — comenta kahoru

— Sí, lástima que no podamos ir. — angeló

— Es verdad, mientras que Lita este así. — Asuka seria

— Un mes y una semana es demasiado. — liho desesperado

En la habitación C12

Andrew estaba acomodando la habitación de Lita ya que había una cama para él, así podría estar pendiente si Lit despertara pero, nada la niña estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero el médico les informo que si despertaba en dos semanas tendría que hacer una cesaría, luego de terminar de acomodar se acerco a Lita

— Lita anda despierta. — Andrew dándole un beso en los labios, mirando que seguía durmiendo — te amo tanto Lita Kino, no sé qué haría sin ti por favor despierta si llega a pasarte algo me moriría sin ti — dándole un beso en la mano anda despierta

Dos horas después

En la plaza de Osaka

— Hola. — Asuka saludando de beso de mejilla a Serena

— Hola ¿Cómo está? – serena sonriéndole

— Bien, preocupada por Lita. — tristeza

— Nada todavía. — Darién mirándola

— Nada

— ¿Y Furuhata? – pregunto serena

— Esta con Lita en el hospital. — mirándolos

— Serena puedes irte con la señora Asuka, mientras yo me voy para el hospital. — Darién mirando a su prometida

— Ok, adiós Dari

— Adiós. — él

Serena y Asuka tomaron un taxi y se fueron para la casa Furuhata, al llegar Serena dejo las maletas en la habitación que le había hacinado la señora Asuka, desde que se enteraron lo de Lita todos los fines de semanas iban para Osaka para saber, si Lita había despertado pero nada

En el hospital

Andrew se había quedado dormido, en la cama agarrándole la mano ya que siempre estaba pendiente que despertara pero nada, había sucedido, pero Lita comenzó a mover un poco la mano y abrir lentamente los ojos, al principio se asusto al saber que no estaba en su habitación, al mirar bien se dio de cuenta que estaba en un hospital, con la mano derecha se toco el vientre allí estaba su hija aun, cuando se levanto un poco allí vio a Andrew dormido y agarrándole fuertemente la mano

Lita moviéndolo un poco

— Andrew despierta

Andrew abrió lentamente los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa?

Lita sonriendo

— Te quedaste dormido

Andrew mirándolo sin poder creerlo y tocándole la mejilla

— Estás despierta. — emocionado

— Sí ¿por qué?

Andrew abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios tan tierno, apasionado que Lita respondió de la misma manera

En casa Furuhata

— Gracias Serena. — Asuka mirando todas las cosas que había comprado para la niña

— De nada. — sonriéndole

— Cuando Lita despierte, se pondrá más que feliz. — sonriéndole

— Ojala que sea pronto

— Esperemos que si

— ¿Y en dónde van a acomodar la habitación de la niña? – pregunto

— En las dos casas ya que cuando venga de visita este aquí con nosotros. — contenta

— Es buena idea

— ¿Y tus padres cómo están?

— Parece que están pensando en darse una oportunidad. — contenta

— De verdad

— Sí, después de diez años como que quieren volver a intentarlo. — mirándola

— Cuando el amor esta allí, los años no importa. — sonriéndole

— Es verdad

— ¿Y ya has pensado en tener hijos pronto?

Serena sonrojada

— Mmm, no sé todavía

— Tienen que pensarlo muy bien. — le aconsejo

— Sí

— Mi Andrew cumplió años hace cuatro semanas. — sonriéndole

— Sí, me dijo Darién que la pasó con Lita

— Esos dos se aman mucho, pero no se dan de cuenta. — suspirando

— Tiene razón

— Vamos a seguir acomodando las cosas de la niña. — mirando a la joven

Serena sonriendo

— Encantada

En el hospital

En la habitación C12

Lita y Andrew se seguían besando hasta que Lita se separo

Andrew mirándola

— ¿Qué paso?

— Tengo que respirar. — sonriéndole

— Dios mío Lita estaba realmente asustado caíste en coma, ya han pasado seis semanas desde el día que estaba en tu casa. — mirándola

Lita asombrada

— ¡Tanto!

— Sí, el médico dijo que si no despertabas antes de dos semanas te iban hacer una cesaría. — serio

Lita abrazándolo con fuerza

— Qué bueno que desperté, me siento muy bien

Andrew separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos

— Te amo Lita, por favor no vuelvas a darme un susto como este

Lita llorando

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, perdón por a verte tratado así, no hallaba como decirte mis sentimientos. — avergonzado

— No importa, a partir de ahora será nuestro presente y lo mejor para nuestra pequeña hija. — sonriéndole

— Ahora me dirás ¿Cómo se llamara nuestra hija? – contento

— No te lo diré. — divertida

— Mujer, sí eres así

— Hasta que nazca

— Porque eres tan cruel ¿he? Dime. — divertido

Lita sonriendo

— Porque es una sorpresa, para todos

Darién entrando

— Hola

— Hola Chiba. — lita mirándolo

— Al fin. — Lita sonriéndole — ¿y cómo te sientes?

— Mejor que nunca

— Despertó hace unos cuantos minutos. — comenta Andrew

— Deberían llamar al doctor. — le aconsejo Darién

— Déjalo Chiba, ven cuéntame lo que ha pasado estas semanas. — pregunto lita sonriendo

— De todo un poco

— Lo más importante en una semana es el matrimonio de Chiba y Tsukino. — Andrew mirando a lita

Lita asombrada

— De verdad

— Sí

— Nuestras madres, están acomodando la habitación de la niña. — comenta

Lita molesta

— ¿Pero cómo?

Andrew y Darién

— ¡Tranquila!

— Era por la condición de la que estabas. — Andrew mirándola

— Sí, Lita tranquila

Lita más tranquila

— Ok

— Voy avisarle al doctor. — Andrew mirándolos

Andrew salió de la habitación hablo con el médico y los mando a salir para revisar a Lita con cuidado, luego de revisarla la llevarían hacerles unos exámenes completos por tanto tiempo que estaba en coma, mientras los chicos avisaron, la buena noticia que Lita había despertado, todos se emocionaron se fueron para el hospital

— Qué alegría. — serena contenta

— Me alegro mucho verla despierta. — Darién sonriéndole

— Horita están revisándola, haciéndole unos exámenes. — Andrew

— Qué alegría que mi pequeña, este bien. — liho contento

— Sí, gracias adiós. — kahoru

— Sí, ahora será más fácil, todo. — Asuka sonriendo

— Espero que la niña y Lita estén bien. — comenta angeló

— Lita y la niña está bien. — Andrew tranquilidad

Doctor saliendo de la habitación

— Muy buenas noticias, todo está marchando bien

Todos dieron un grito de emoción

— ¿Y para cuando mi hija estará en casa? – pregunto liho feliz

— Dentro de unos días, pero si mañana todo marcha bien se dará de alta lo antes posible. — mirándolo

— Doctor ¿mi hija está en condiciones de viajar? Es que tenemos un matrimonio en puerta. — pregunto kahoru

— Sí, es en avión si

— Qué bien. — Asuka sonriendo

— Vamos a ver ha Lita. — angeló mirándolos

— Sí. — liho sonriendo

Todos entraron a la habitación

Kahoru abrazándola

— Mi niña, estás bien

— Sí, mamá. — sonriéndole

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? – pregunto Asuka

— Con mucha hambre. — mirándolos

— Voy a buscarte algo de comer. — se ofreció Andrew

— Ok. — lita mirándolo

Andrew se fue para el cafetín

Liho abrazándola

— Estás muy bien hija

— Nuera a cuidarse. — angeló sonriéndole

Lita sonriendo

— Sí

— Lita el médico dijo que puedes viajar. — Asuka sonriéndole

— La niña y yo no nos íbamos a perder este matrimonio. — contenta

— Yo estaba pensado en buscar a otra madrina. — Darién bromeándole

— Ni lo pienses Chiba. — mirándolo con unos ojos

Darién intimidado

— Ok

— ¿Y las clases? – pregunto lita, sabía que había perdido varias clases

— Como tenias muy buenas calificaciones ayudaron que pasaras en año, ya lleve los papeles para la universidad comienza en febrero. — su madre sonriéndole

Lita emocionada

— De verdad mamá

— Sí, eres mi orgullo Lita puros nueve y diez

Lita apenada

— Me gusta estudiar

— Andrew no salió muy bien. — angeló serio

— Tiene muy buenas notas. — su esposa seria

— Puro seis, siete y ocho, no le llega a Lita. — serio

— Andrew siempre sacaba una escusa para faltar a clases. — comenta lita

— Igual que Darién. — serena riéndose

— Mi promedio es de nueve, punto cinco. — Darién serio

— Mi promedio de diez. — sacándole la lengua

— Mis conocimientos son muy grandes. — defendiéndose

Lita y Serena

— ¡Solo en resolver casos!

Hola gracias por comentar, espero que le guste el cap

princessqueen

mademoisellerousseau

Naiara moon

Lorena

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Eli Chiva

coenji


End file.
